Graffiti
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Matt is busy spraypainting the sub system's wall when he hears a sound. It can't be good, especially if he gets caught. Matt hides himself, as he awaits the footsteps that could send his life into an entirely new direction.
1. Caught

Graffiti Chapter One: Caught by blackdragonflower

Summary: Matt is busy spray-painting the sub system's wall when he hears a sound. It can't be good, especially if he gets caught. Matt hides himself, as he awaits the footsteps that could send his life into an entirely new direction.

Characters from Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

This entire story is rated M for mature due to: violence, rape, swearing, attempts at suicide, and character death

Matt smiled as he looked at his creation on the subway wall. All the citizens were long gone, the subway was abandoned. In the dim lighting, spraypaint fumes mixed with the air. Matt's tag was painted on the cement wall, reds, blacks, and whites, the picture was mesmerizing, creating like, a trance to the eye, an optical illusion. Matt heard footsteps and began to freak out. He'd have to ditch his spraycans. The footsteps grew louder, and closer. There was nowhere Matt could run. He pressed himself tight against a pillar opposite from where the noise came from, his heart beating loudly in his throat. He'd never been caught before, and he wasn't going to get caught now.

The footsteps stopped, a beam from a flashlight swept across the floor. Matt pressed himself against cold, unfeeling cement. A spraypaint can started to roll towards him, a scared mouse that had scampered by had hit it. Matt's breath caught in his throat. '_Oh no...'_ The footsteps started up again to follow the spray can. Matt needed to move, needed to move now. He peeked around the corner, his eyes narrowing as he saw the cop walking unknowingly towards him. The police officer spotted his graffiti on the wall and examined it. Matt took the chance. He darted from his hiding place for the exit. Right as he was about to make it he felt a tug on his wrist. "Caught ya... so you're the one dirtyn up the walls..." Matt struggled trying to free himself from the officer's hold.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Let go of me!"

"What do you mean you don't know? You have paint on your hand and you're wearing a mask to protect yourself from the fumes." The officer reasoned trying to remain calm. "You're coming with me."

"HELL NO! LET ME GO!" Matt started to kick violently and soon found himself pressed roughly against the stairs his arms behind his back and handcuffs being slapped on his wrists. The metal was freezing and nipped at his skin.

"Look. I don't need you to get violent with me. It's just a quick trip to the station. We'll read your rights, and get everything cleared up." Matt was lifted onto his feet. He tried to spit at the officer but it missed. He was dragged up the stairs and to the cop car. The door was shut behind him and Matt knew he was trapped, locked inside, and finally, _**caught**_.

'_Great. Now what? The gang'll never let me back once they find out I've been caught. Shit. What am I going to do?'_ Matt was beginning to freak out inside his head. He had no family, only the gang that he was with. Once they found out he'd been busted, they'd drop him, or maybe worse. Matt blinked behind the orange lenses of his goggles. The surgeon mask that had covered his nose was now hanging around his neck. The police car soon came to a stop and Matt cringed. The door opened and Matt scooted as far away as possible from the officer. This time there was another one though, and Matt played right into their trap. The door behind him was opened and he came spilling out into the other cop's arms.

"Easy now. Don't make any more trouble." Matt cocked his head, fear was beginning to grip him tightly. Maybe if he played the innocent?

"I still don't know what you're talking about... I just happened to be there."

"After hours?"

"I like to walk..." Matt reasoned as he was being led inside.

"Yeah kid. We weren't born yesterday." He was led into a small room where they interrogated him, to get his side of the story.

"I was _walking._"

"Kid, you got any parents?"

"_No._" He answered, he was breaking down.

"None."

"That's what I said." The officers sighed.

"Have them call Wammy..."

"Alright..." The second officer left and Matt watched. He had studied the way they had come in very carefully, he was sure he could get out, if only he could make it past this cop.

"Kid... you may just get lucky."

"...?" Matt's brows furrowed. He didn't trust this cop, this could all just be a plot. He sat in silence staring at whatever could interest him. The handcuffs still bit at his wrists and he shrugged his arms trying to get them to be more comfortable. He felt like he was in prison with the striped shirt he was wearing now. The other cop poked his head back in,

"They're coming to get him."

"Alright Joe."

"Who's _they_?' Matt asked biting his lip.

"Wammy's House Orphanage? I'm sure you've heard of them. They're going to come bail you and take you there." Matt's eyes narrowed, this didn't sound all too good.

"Wammy's House?"

"It's for orphans, like you. You did tell us you were an orphan. Or was that a lie? It's not good to lie to the police kid."

"I was telling the truth." Matt smiled within himself. He had managed to pull the pin that was hidden up his sleeve and preceded to slowly pick the handcuff lock. He just had to keep the cop busy so he wouldn't notice.

"Hmm? And why would you do that? I mean, what do you gain from it?" The police officer was interested in this child, this preteen. He seemed very intelligent.

"At least, a lesser sentence for cooperation." Matt reasoned, "And... people generally know when you're lying. Whether they want to believe it or not."

"Interesting." Matt cussed as he heard the pin snap. It seemed louder then, the noise that snapped pin made as it dropped to the tile flooring. The officer never noticed, he didn't expect something like escape from a _child_, oh no. The door opened and in walked an older gentleman and a young boy, a blonde.

"So where's the idiot?" The blonde snapped, frustrated with the gentleman.

"Who you calling an idiot?" Matt's eyebrow rose. The kid's eyes snapped to him. The boy stalked over.

"So you're the kid... the new kid... that's going to be _**my**_ roommate at Wammy's? Great. You'll just get in the way." Matt blinked, this kid was... Matt couldn't think of the proper word. Tenacious, furious, feisty, none of these words seemed proper enough for the blonde.

"Who are you?" Matt questioned as the officer and the gentleman talked.

"Mello. You, idiot?"

"Matt." Matt knew his real name, he just always went by Matt, he liked it better and aliases were just better suited to where he'd been hanging out.

"Matt huh? I hope you're tough, cuz you're going to be doing a _lot_ of things for me..." Matt found himself nodding, giving in to the other's order. "So, what'd you do to get in trouble dumbass, I mean Matt." Mello corrected himself as Watari looked over.

"Graffiti..."

"Vandalism?"

"Yeah."

"You any good? Or did they arrest you because you suck?" Mello asked, a smirk flipping up the edge of his lips.

"I'm good!" Matt protested, his eyes narrowing. "I _never_ got caught...till now..." his voice ended in a whisper.

"You tried picking the lock to your handcuffs?" Mello noticed with a smirk. "Heh, Matt I think me and you will get along just fine. Hang with me and _no one_ will _dare_ mess with you." Matt smiled, it was rather innocent, and cute. "You just have to help me take care of a kid, named Near."

"Fine." Matt nodded.

"Oh. And, you owe me chocolate." Matt's mouth dropped slightly open.

"What?! Why?"

"Hey, I like chocolate, and if you're going to be my friend you're just going to have to deal with it." Mello made a gun with his finger and pressed it to Matt's temple. "That's how things are at Wammy's House. I may be second smartest there, but when it comes to who rules, I'm number one."

Matt gulped, this kid was, amazing, yet crazy. "Mello, it's time to go..." Mello looked back at Watari, his eyes narrowed and he stepped away from Matt his hand lowering back to his side.

The police officer's face turned a little red when he found a broken pin sticking out from the handcuffs. He quickly took it out and shoved it in his pocket embarrassed. He put the key in the hole and unlocked the handcuffs and took them away from the preteen's wrists. "Alrighty then... this man's name is Wammy, he'll take care of you and show you where you'll be staying. You're lucky you got this break. Stay out of trouble." The cop warned as he nudged Matt's shoulder pushing him towards Mello and Watari. Matt grumbled underneath his breath and walked beside Mello out the door. He could make a run for it...

"Don't you dare run _Matt_." Mello hissed, "_**get in the car.**_" Even though Matt couldn't see Mello's face he knew the blonde must have his eyes narrowed, his lips twisted into an angry frown. Any thoughts of running for it disappeared. Matt crawled into the black car nervous. Mello smirked, amused again. The car started up and drove away from the police station.

"Graffiti huh... you'll have to show me how sometime, but till then..."

"Yes?" Matt asked awaiting the next words.

"I have a feeling me and you will become _good_ friends." Those were the last words spoken, but Matt had the feeling, deep down, this was just the beginning of something he could have never fathomed. This was the beginning of a story that had still yet to be written, and he would be small, yet a large player in, and it all started with, a little spraypaint, and graffiti.


	2. Surprise

Graffiti chapter two by blackdragonflower

---

Matt scratched the back of his head with a yawn as he climbed out of bed. Sunlight peeked through heavy curtains trying to bring light to the dark room. He looked over to Mello's bed; the blonde was still nestled underneath his down comforter, sleeping away. Matt dug underneath the bed for the shopping bags he had shoved under there. They had taken him shopping for clothes to replace his tattered, holy ones that he had on when they'd retrieved him from the police offices for juvenile delinquents. He searched through the bags and yanked out a black and white striped shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. He chuckled, the woman who'd taken him shopping had given him grief about the pants being too big, but he wanted them so he got them. He grabbed his goggles from the nightstand he shared with Mello and slipped them on giving a satisfied smile. He changed clothes and his eyes narrowed on Mello's bed when the boy moved underneath his blankets.

"What time is it?" Mello sluggishly sat up, his nose wrinkling as he held back a yawn.

"I don't know..."

"Look at the damn clock..." Mello ordered cracking his knuckles and throwing the covers aside.

"Seven fifty." With that Mello snapped up. He scrambled around efficiently grabbing what he needed. Mello threw on a black sweater and a pair of black jeans which were tattered near the foot. "What's the big deal Mello?"

"Matt. Just shut the fuck up and get ready."

"For what?" Matt grabbed a pair of socks absentminded and began to put them on.

Mello shot him a glare. "Wammy's takes the kids to town today! And they leave in ten minutes!"

"So?"

"Matt. Think about it. You can get out of this house. We both can." Matt grinned and yanked his shoes onto his foot.

"Alright then! Hurry up Mells!"

"What did I tell you about giving me nicknames?!" Mello growled pulling on his shoe and getting up.

"Sorry..." Matt grinned apologetically. He followed Mello out the door. He almost missed what Mello hissed out in a whisper.

"I'm trusting you Matt. If you run I won't stop you, but if we ever meet again, I will make sure you pay. That's a promise, and I keep my promises." Matt gulped.

"I-I won't run."

"Good. I'm keeping you to your word."

---

Matt sighed; he knew this town inside and out. He had lived there his whole life. Mello surprised the redhead by grabbing his wrist and quietly pulling him away from the Wammy crowd. "Mello wher-"

"Shh. Do you want them to know we're sneaking off?" Mello growled. Matt shook his head no, but gently stole his wrist back.

"Follow me. I have something to show you." Matt was a little hesitant. He didn't want to get in trouble. He liked staying at Wammy's it was like home, a real home. The gamer followed Mello to a part of town Matt recognized well. This was no man's land for between two gangs. One, Matt had belonged to, the other well, the other was his enemy, at least, that's what he was told. Mello stopped by a brick wall grinning wickedly. "Hey Matt check this out." Matt walked up to Mello and looked up following Mello's gaze. His mouth plummeted down.

"That's my tag..." There were two tags on the wall different from the other. Matt's read 'nonsense' in black, red, and white stripes. It was like a haphazard piece of art. The stripes clashed against one another making the letters look like they were covered in broken glass.

"I always wondered who did this... I always admired their skill. But the other one? That's mine." Matt's mouth dropped. If the other was Mello's that meant.

"You were in their gang... you were a tagger too..." Mello's eyes sparkled with a dangerous glint of excitement.

"That's right. I did. Till I was caught and they took me off to Wammy's. I use to roam the streets. I was the best tagger of the whole gang." Mello started looking around then began to laugh. "It's still here. What a wonderful surprise..." Mello drug a box full of spraypaint cans out of its hiding place. "So, let's paint." Mello grabbed a can of black spraypaint and shook it. He walked to the wall and looked at his tag.

It read 'no rules' in gothic black lettering. A little girl with a gothic Lolita dress and white leggings was holding a torn apart bear that leaked stuffing from its left eye like blood. She smiled wickedly a spraypaint can in her right hand. Her hair was tied up in two spikey ponytails on the sides of her head with blood red ribbon. "So, you did this?" Matt placed a hand on the mural of the streets amazed.

"Yeah. Don't do this one much, since it takes so long..." Mello covered his mouth and nose and began to touch up the lettering. The spraypaint made a hissing noise as it came out. Matt stepped away from the wall, the urge to take up one of the spraypaint cans itching underneath his skin. "Go ahead Matt. I know you want to." Matt smiled a grabbed a can and walked over to his tag. He began to spray over his tag, retouching up the weathered paint. Both boys looked at each other, and even though hands covered their noses and mouth, both boys knew the other was grinning wide. Both boys were glad to be doing what they did best, tagging.


	3. An Old Friend

Graffiti 3 by blackdragonflower

---

Matt and Mello laughed, their hearts light as they plopped down in the alleyway. "This use to be where I came to cool off..." Mello admitted, "when the other guys and girls pissed me off."

"Girls were apart of your gang?!" Matt questioned openmouthed. He'd never known there was girls in the other gang.

"Yeah, damn tough ones too! You have to be tough living on the streets, but you know that. My mom smuggled the gang supplies, at least..." Mello's voice became lost, "at least until she was killed. We searched everywhere... I found her..." Mello's fist was clenched tightly, the knuckles white. The happiness was gone, Matt could only wonder _what exactly_ Mello had found of his mother.

Matt didn't know what to do, he'd only known Mello for about a week and a half. "Yeah?"

"Forget it. I'm not talking about it." The blonde growled throwing a nearby stone at the brick wall. He was still sore about his mother's death, that much Matt could figure out. There was a sound of something around the corner and Mello stood, his voice a snarl. "Who's there?" Matt got up, curious. A boy poked his head around the corner a headband around his forehead. His hair was mangled and oily. "Who are you?"

"Josh?" Matt voiced. The boy's face brightened.

"Matt! It really is you! We wondered... where you dissapeared to... thought the cops got you... Who's... _that_?" Josh couldn't distinguish wether Mello was a girl or a boy. He walked a little closer, but still mantained a careful distance.

"They did." Matt rubbed the back of his head guilty looking. "So, how's everybody?"

"Sad. Especially Crytal..." Josh rubbed his toe in the dirt.

"Crystal?" Mello eyed Matt, eyes narrowed. Matt chuckled guiltily, his grin wide across his face.

"Yeah... Crystal's like... my adopted mom... just not... _legal_ ya know?"

"Uh huh." Mello rolled his eyes. Josh sprung forward and grabbed onto Matt's hand.

"You have to come back Matt! Tell everyone you're okay! Come back to the hideout!" Matt bit his lip.

"I... I can't Josh..." The kid looked at him then, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why? Why can't you come home?"

"Because... I have a home now..." Matt admitted looking at Mello.

"Oh yeah? With this person? You left us huh?" Josh kicked an empty spray can so it scattered across the alley. "I see. You left your family for a new one..."

Matt tried to reason with the boy his age. "It's not like that Josh..."

"Ya know, you're real stupid kid."

The hair on the back of Josh's neck bristled. "What you say?"

"You're real stupid." Mello repeated. "If you knew your so called friend better you'd know he'd tried escaping. I'm the _only_ reason he didn't."

"So you're the one who took him away from all of us!" The boy yelled, his brown eyes flickering with rage.

Mello laughed then quit, the amused smirk turning to a frown. "What's he to you? A tool for the gang to use until he's no more use? Heh, you're hopeless kid. Get lost." Matt looked back and forth between Josh and Mello. This situation was making him ansty. The gamer's skin was covered in little groupings of goosebumps. A chill ran up his spine.

"Stop it." Both boys looked at Matt. "Stop it right now. This is dumb, fighting... I'll go with you Josh... but _only_ if Mello can come too." The blonde's eyes narrowed at the idea but he said nothing.

"He can't come Matt... he's not apart of us... apart of the gang."

"If he doesn't go, _neither do I._" Matt stated, his resolve firm. Josh bit his lip then gave in.

"Fine... he can come. Come on... we moved again..." Josh turned his back on Matt and Mello and began to walk away. Mello followed, and Matt scampered to walk beside the blonde.

"Matt... I don't think this is a good idea. For either of us." With that Mello became silent. He was on edge, Matt could tell, and usually nothing put Mello on edge like this. He was nervous, and that alone was enough to make the redhead gulp, anxiety crawling its way underneath his flesh.


	4. Crystal

Graffiti chapter 4 by blackdragonflower

---

"Crystal! I have a surprise for you!" Josh called out as he pushed open the back door. The older woman poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Yes Josh?" Her voice was soft, but rich like silk. It certainly didn't suit the house she was living in, though it was rather cozy.

"Look who's here." Josh stepped aside, smile wide. Crystal's hand flew to her mouth, tears pricked her eyes.

"Oh my lord... Matt is that you?"

"Yeah." Mello eyed Matt, the redhead was rubbing his toe on the floor _shyly_. "What's up mom?"

"Dear... Matt, here, now." The redhead gulped and trotted over. He gasped when he was pulled into a tight hug. "You had me so worried young man!"

"I'm sorry mom..." Matt managed to breathe out. "I got... busy..."

The older woman let the boy go. "Busy with what? You had me so worried and no one knew where you were!" She finally spotted Mello. She blinked dark lashes a few times, then tilted her head slightly to the side. "Sweetie... who's this?"

"Crystal... this is Mello. They sent me to an orphanage."

"Orphanage? Ah, I see... Hello Mello. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi." Mello huffed. There was something about this woman that made his skin itch with recognition. The way she pinned her dark brownish-blonde hair up, the pure color of her blue eyes, it reminded him of his mother, Maria. He clenched his teeth tightly.

"Why don't you all come inside and take a seat? I just finished making some cookies in the shop out front, they're chocolate chip." Mello smiled kinda, Matt was grinning broadly. Josh gave Crystal a polite little bow.

"Sorry Crystal but I can't. I have to go somewhere. Later though?"

"Alright. I'll see you soon Josh." Mello and Matt sat down on the couch. Mello cringed at Crystal's cheerful laugh, a forgotten memory returning to him.

_**"Mello? Where are you?" A woman with rich blonde hair, and bright aqua eyes, frantically looked around the room.**_

_**"Right here mommy." The little boy came from the room he shared with his mother. He rubbed his eye sleepily. Maria grabbed the boy into a hug, the randomness of it scaring the kid. "M-mommy what's this for?"**_

_**"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Mello nodded. "I'm sorry sweetie." She giggled quietly. Maria gave Mello's nose a playful tug. "I've got your nose..." The blonde little boy looked at her curiously then shook his head in defiance.**_

_**"No you don't! My nose is right here!" He pointed to his tiny nose, a grin on his face. **_

_**"Aw, you're just too smart for your own good!" A door shut and Maria looked towards the stairs. **_

_**"Is that daddy?"**_

_**"I don't know..." Maria scooped the boy up and took him quickly over to the closet and shoved him inside. She put a finger to her lips. "Be quiet okay? Don't make a sound." Maria kissed the boy's forehead and closed the door leaving him in darkness. Mello peeked through a crack in the door, there was a man there, one he didn't recognize. **_

_**"Maria... we need you to come right away... Michael he's... maybe you should just see... hurry." Mello's breath caught as he saw the anxious look on his mother's face. She rushed from the room. Mello stayed cooped up in the closet for half an hour before he crawled out. The tucked away apartment was quiet, so much that it nagged at the boy. He grabbed a throw-over blanket and crawled under the bed. He curled up and his eyes closed.**_

_**"Mello? Mello?! Where are you?!" Mello awoke roughly hearing the urgent tone in his mother's voice. He saw her shoes from where he was under their bed. **_

_**"Mommy?" He said loud enough so she could hear. She got to her knees and looked under the bed, her face relaxing a bit. Mello crawled out from under the bed, his thumb in his mouth. Maria gently pulled him close to her.**_

_**"Mello... I have something to tell you... daddy died..." The child didn't cry, he couldn't. He just sat there numb, cheek against his mother's chest as she hugged him closely. She held him not to keep him in one piece, but to keep herself from falling apart.**_

"Hey Mells? You okay?" Matt nudged the blonde in the shoulder with a finger. "Mell-o..."

"I'm fine Matt." Mello closed his eyes. He reopened them when Crystal walked in. The smell of fresh cookies mouthwatering. She put the plate on the table and sat down in a chair opposite of them. Mello studied her a moment then found himself asking, "Does the name Maria mean anything to you?"

"Why... yes it does." Crystal blinked a little taken aback by the question. "I had a daughter named Maria, she ran away at eighteen..."

Mello shook with a new truth that weighed heavy on his eleven year old shoulders. "Your daughter... _my mother_... is _dead_."


	5. Maria and Michael

Graffiti chapter five: Maria and Michael by blackdragonflower

"Maria is..."

"Yes. She's dead." Mello muttered. Matt was awestruck and looked between the two in utter astonishment.

Crystal was silent. She looked down at the floor and sighed deeply. "Then you are my grandson."

"Yes."

"... Did she ever... talk about us... where she came from? Did she ever tell you things like that?"

"No."

"Sounds like her. The stubborn girl."

"Wait hold up!" Matt interrupted. "Crystal you're Mello's grandma!?"

"It would appear so Matt." The woman seemed to grow twenty years from the knowledge she had gained hanging heavy on her mind.

"Mello... "

The blonde's fist curled as he glared at it. "I couldn't save her... from death... I failed..."

Both Matt and Crystal stared at Mello wondering what he was getting at. "Sweetie... what are you talking about?"

"It's a long story. Are _you_ sure you want to listen?"

"I want to know exactly what happened to my daughter and why she ran away so long ago without so much as a letter to say goodbye."

"She was ashamed." Mello curled up his chin resting on his knees. He grinned weakly then it turned to a frown. "I can only tell what she told me and what I know personally... My mother, Maria ran away at eighteen because I was conceived. She ran away because she was embarrassed and afraid of what her parents would say. I was created with a man named Michael and he promised he would love her and take care of her despite everything he was involved with."

Josh stopped and hid himself when he heard the name, Michael. It was one every member of Rulebreakers learned to respect, but learned to hate as well. He pressed himself against the wall outside the doorframe listening carefully trying not to make a sound. Matt was agape having recognized the name like Josh. "You're dad was _the_ Michael?!"

"Yes. The one and only." At these words Crystal was puzzled. She was in the dark about the gangs, she didn't know about their histories, even though it was because of them her life had been flung into an unexpected direction. "My father gave her everything she could ever want despite the fact he was pretty poor. Then I came, December 13th, 1989." Mello became distant a moment. "She told me it was snowing... pure white snow... and it was the most beautiful day she'd ever seen..."

'_What is he blabbing about?! Get back to the part about Michael!' _Josh thought with venom.

"Maria liked the snow... she always told me she would have a child while it was snowing... I'm glad she got her wish..." Crystal said. "Please continue if you would..."

Matt absently grabbed a cookie and began to eat nibbling on the edges. "We lived in the apartment above a local bar where she worked part-time as a bartender. We were always short on cash... but her and dad didn't mind and we always ate so it didn't matter. When I was three... my father Mihael was killed. He was shot, the bullet barely missing his heart. He died from loss of blood and infection. My mother was devastated but kept working for me... Once I got older I did everything I could to help her including spending time with dad's _friends_ who always helped and took good care of us even though they didn't have to and we never really wanted them to. They helped me find _jobs_ to raise money and that's how my mother and I survived at least until... she died too..."

Matt could swear he heard Mello's voice crack for just a moment but he couldn't be sure. This was a lot of information to absorb. The redhead knew however that the blonde was withholding some information and sugar coating some of the story he was telling. Crystal didn't know that though, and she didn't need to know. "Mello... where have you been living?" Mello's grandmother questioned watching both boys.

"I live at Wammys orphanage with Matt."

" Would you consider living with me?" Crystal asked her blue eyes dim. She slid a sliver of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you for the offer..." Mello sighed his face hidden by a curtain of blonde hair. "but I have to decline. I _enjoy_ living at Wammy House."

"I see. That's too bad. But I can't do anything since you are not in my legal custody. You will take care of Matt for me won't you?"

"Crystal!" Matt whined blushing, "You're treating me like a kid again!"

"Oh I'm sorry." Crystal smiled nervously. "But you will promise me to take care of yourself won't you Matt?" The redhead licked the cookie crumbs from his lips and ran over tackling Crystal in a hug.

"Of course Crystal! I promise!" The woman hugged Matt close and ruffled his hair. 

Josh decided it was time to make his reappearance. "Um... excuse me?"

"Josh... You came back... Forget something?"

"Um yeah..." Josh smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "I forgot I was going to take Matt and his friend Mello to see everybody."

"Oh. Alright."

Mello's eyes narrowed at Josh. He had the feeling that this kid hadn't just forgot and come back for him and Matt. In fact, Mello had a strong suspicion the boy had never left and had eavesdropped on a conversation that was in no way his business. "We should probably go... I'm sorry for intruding." Mello replied to Crystal without taking his cold blue eyes from Josh.

"Please come visit again Mello and bring Matt with you. I'll see you soon."

A quick nod. Mello slid off the couch. Matt pulled away from his hug and ran to catch up with Mello. He looked back waving. "See you later Crystal! It was nice seeing you!" The trio of boys left Crystal alone.

She pulled a crucifix necklace from her pocket and looked at it. "I wonder Maria... did you name him after a seraph you loved so much? Did you name him after an angel like you'd always planned since you were a little girl? He looks like you... but the other part... must be his father. I wish I could have met him Maria... I love you. I pray God is taking care of you and your husband. Your son is a beautiful child, just like you use to be."


	6. Rulebreakers

Graffiti chapter 6: Rulebreakers: by blackdragonflower

Through alleys Josh led Matt and Mello past years of graffiti, fading and covered in dirt and grime. It was silent except for a few quiet directions from the boy leading. Josh slid into a burned down apartment building then poked his head out. "Are you coming or what?!"

"Yeah we're coming!" Matt followed dragging Mello with. "Hey relax Mells. You'll be fine."

"Sure..."

But even with those words from Matt, Mello was anxious. His heart pounded in his ears. They would know who he was, someone would have to know he was the son of the former leader of Angel's Lies.

They climbed down a set of dark stairs and knocked on a heavy wooden door at the bottom (it was heavy enough to discourage eavesdropping). A slit in the door opened and eyes peered out. "Who is it?"

"Josh."

"Who's the other two?" This question was asked because Matt and Mello were standing further back in the shadows where they couldn't be distinguished.

"One's Matt… the other's a… _friend_ of his."

"Matt's with you?"

"Yeah." 

"Alright. Come on in." The heavy wooden door was opened. "Come in." Matt's face brightened and he lunged at the young man in front of him with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Stripes!"

"Hey Matt… Glad to see you back, get your butt in here." The man, Stripes, patted Matt's head and looked to Mello. He nodded with a slight smile. "Hey. You must be the _friend_."

Instant recognition.

"Hey. Got a problem with it?"

"No. Not at all. If you're cool with Matt you're cool with me. Hurry up in already." Mello kept a neutral pose and walked through the door. Josh was smirking.

"Hey Matt c'mon! Aren't you supposed to show me around!?" Mello asked taking in as much as he could in a short amount of time, the people staring at him, the objects lying around, the smells.

"Who's this kid?" A boy with almond eyes questioned taking a drag of a cigarette. He didn't look a day over sixteen.

"Name's Mello." Matt grinned glomping Mello in a hug around the neck. Mello quickly shook Matt off with a glare. The redhead just grinned sheepishly.

"Hey... bout time you got back... We were starting to worry that you squealed on us."

"I wouldn't do that Ari..." Matt rubbed his arm. The older boy looked at the other questioningly then dropped whatever his thought was to take another inhale of nicotine smoke. Mello's eyes couldn't keep still. He was searching for a way out in case something went wrong. He didn't like it here, not one bit. "Hey where's Jack?"

"Running errands..."

Josh walked over to where another young man mid-twenties was sitting cross-legged eyes closed, and whispered in his ear about Mello's story. The eyelids opened and the eyes were gray, stormy weather just turned foul. "Is that so Josh?"

"Yes Moska." Moska stood and walked over to Mello peering down.

"Mello. I knew the name sounded familiar. I surprised you didn't catch it Stripes..." Stripes just raised his left eyebrow. A strong fist met a young boy's jaw and he went flying into the nearby wall. Mello coughed. He could feel the hot crimson blood start to spill from his nose and wiped it on his sleeve. "Mello... son of Michael the leader of Angel's Lies... excuse me, heh, _former_ leader of Angel's Lies." Moska sneered. Mello's fists curled in anger. His eyebrows slanted into an icy cold glare. Piercing blue penetrating eyes, ones that would in time tell others to run for their lives, or die in their feeble attempts.

"What was that for?!" Matt yelled running for Mello but Stripes caught him by the arm shaking his head.

"He's your enemy Matt. Are you with us or not?!" Josh yelled. Yes, play the guilt card and put the pressure on.

Matt was silent. Mello wasn't his enemy, they were friends, weren't they?

"This is wrong..." The redhead replied.

"Don't stick up for me..." Mello stood with an almost unnoticeable tremble, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Mello..."

"Don't stick up for me Matt. This guy's not so tough. Hell he has to fight a kid? Some guy. This gang's got no damn class."

"Why you..." Moska grabbed Mello by the collar and hoisted the boy into the air, then slammed him into a wall. The second in command pulled out a pocketknife. Matt lunged but Stripes held him firmly.

"Stripes let me go! Let me go! Don't hurt him Moska!" Matt cried out.

Moska twirled the knife around then began to trace a thin line up Mello's leg. Instinct made Mello kick which dragged it up further, and deeper, into his thigh. Scarlet blood blossomed forth from the cut beginning to stain the dark fabric of the black jeans. The eleven year old couldn't hold in his scream of pain. Moska dropped the child to the floor then knelt down. Mello tried to fight him away but it was no match. The elder pinned Mello to the floor and began to carve a line from the hollow in his ear to underneath his hairline.

"Stop! I'll do anything Moska! Just stop hurting him!"

"Moska... this is too much. Don't bleed him slowly to death." Stripes reasoned. "Killing him doesn't bring anything to the gang."

Matt was in tears, a few trickling down his face. The other members just watched morbidly amused, a tad frightened, curious, or a combination of the three. "Please just stop! ...Please."

Mello's vision was beginning to get blurry. His head hurt, bad. He blinked. Matt was getting fuzzy around the edges. "...Matt... Don't..." His face was shoved into the floor.

"Alright Matt... I'll stop, but you have to come back to the gang. No more leaving."

"Fine! Just stop! I'll do whatever you want... Just don't hurt Mello anymore..." Moska stood leaving the bleeding Mello on the floor. "Ari!"

"Yeah?" A drag of a cancer stick.

"Go dump the body somewhere."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Ari sighed but stood grumbling. "I'm wearing all white... Jesus... " He hoisted Mello onto his shoulders and stumbled his way out the door. Matt was teary eyed and roughly wiped the salty drops away from his face. Stripes gave him a hug and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry Matt... He'll be okay..."

Matt just stood there in the embrace coldly. Any respect he had for Rulebreakers was gone, tarnished, and he was stuck with them from now on. Moska wiped his pocketknife on his pant leg then flipped it shut. "Stripes, find out where Matt's been and so on since he went missing. Jack will want to know when he gets back."

"Yeah yeah..." There was a loud crack, the sound of a lollipop shattering. "C'mon Matt..." Matt was like a zombie, going wherever he was led. Stripes put a hand on his shoulder and navigated him to the 'dorms' of the hideout. "Don't worry Matt he'll be just fine. He's tough."

"Sure..." Matt whispered not allowing himself to believe Stripes. '_I'm sorry Mello it's all my fault for making you come...'_

"God he's so heavy!" Ari whined to himself. "Ah, this should be good enough." The multi-colored haired boy dropped Mello to the ground. The blond gave a groan his eyes halfway open. "Later kid." Ari pulled a pack of cigarettes from his white gothic trip pants and put a fresh stick in his mouth.

'_Matt... Where the hell did he take me? ... God it fucking hurts!'_

It was then a blond little girl from Wammy's named Linda happened around the corner and saw the bloodied, beat up Mello nearly unconscious in the alley...

_**Scream.**_


	7. Disappear

Graffiti chapter 7: Disappear by blackdragonflower

--

"How did this happen?"

"I have no idea... they were with us and then poof they were gone..."

"What could have happened to Matt? He was with Mello..." Roger pondered a bit irritated. He was supposed to be looking after these children after all.

"I don't know. I just hope the boy is okay." Roger left the room with the female worker wearing glasses.

A small boy with bright pure white hair tilted his head from where he sat. "He's waking..."

Mello groaned and opened his eyes to stare at the light above him. His thoughts were jumbled. It all oozed back into place soon enough. "Where's Matt?" The blonde asked from his bed in the medical wing of Wammys.

No answer.

"Near..." Mello hissed eyes narrowing to tiny slits.

"Will you be alright Mello?"

"Go away." Mello rolled painfully to his side and yanked the blankets over his head. Near sat quietly for a while then stood.

"If you wish."

"I do. Now leave."

Near hugged his toy robot close to his chest. "Get better soon Mello." The nine year old trotted off without a sound, leaving Mello alone in complete silence.

"Stupid kid…" Mello muttered under his breath and tried to sit up. He rubbed his head wondering how long he'd been out. His fingers grazed across the stitches behind his ear. "What the… damn it…" His fingers ran across about six stitches total there. He pulled up his sleeves and looked at his arms, they were splattered with tons of bruises, purple and black, infected with yellow. There were a few minor cuts too. Mello growled.

The bruises and cuts were not what bothered Mello though. He'd _failed_ to bring Matt home with him, _**failed**_. It was because of him that Matt had returned back to the gang, and for that Mello was angry. It was another failure to add to the list that haunted him day and night.

But the blonde eleven year old wasn't going to stand for it, not at all. He climbed out of bed and fell to the floor, his legs giving out from under him. Mello bit his lip, but got up as he gritted his teeth. His left leg throbbed in protest. "Damn it. I'm not going to let this stop me." He got up, wobbly at first, steadied himself, then began to walk towards the door. With every step his left thigh cried out in pain. Mello put his hand against the wall and sighed deeply. It was going to be a long trek back to town. He knew where he could find the help he would need.

"I will get you back to Wammys Matt. I refuse to fail. I will not loose."

He exited the small infirmary and headed for the front door. That's where his shoes would be. The blonde kept a hand on the wall by his side to keep him steady as he walked. He stopped, leaning against the wall, to take a breather. _'They'll help me... I know they will... Just need... to get to the church..._'

He began again, his painful trudge forward. Everyone had gone to bed, so his chances of meeting someone were very little. He was however, cautious as he crept through the halls. A cat meowed and Mello shot the feline a glare. "Sh Fluffikinz. You're going to get me caught." The cat blinked, then turned and padded away, as if he had understood what Mello had said. Then again, Mello was the cat's favorite person, so it would be no wonder if they had a type of strange animal to human connection.

Mello smiled seeing his dingy black pair of shoes. He shoved his feet into them -without socks because as of now they were not important- and grabbed his coat. Mello looked around him. No one was there.

"Mello..."

The blonde cringed and turned. Of all people why did it have to be _him_?

The white haired boy looked curiously at Mello. Then he... _smiled_. "Good luck finding Matt."

Mello didn't question how the first best at Wammys had figured out what he was doing. What mattered was he could get tattled on. He could be caught. "So Near are you going to tell? Going to win more favor to be L's next successor?" The blonde's eyes were narrowed. Just being in the same room with Near somehow managed to piss him off.

"No. Matt will never come back if I tell... I just wanted to wish you luck and say I hope you find him."

"..." Mello was quiet a moment. He opened the door with a sigh. "Goodbye... _thank you_." Mello left closing the door behind him. Near smiled weakly again. The nine year old turned around and began to walk back to his room. He'd get in trouble if he was caught out of bed, but he just couldn't sleep. The boy sat in his floor and began to put together the puzzle. He frowned. There was a piece missing.

If you applied this random fact to Wammys, at that moment there was a piece missing, and if Mello got his way the piece would be located and returned as soon as possible.


	8. Innocence

Graffiti chapter eight: Innocence by blackdragonflower

Warning: Rape

Matt was huddled in his bed. He sighed, the weight on his heart heavy. Mello had been hurt and he felt it was his fault.

_'Mello... I'm so sorry I got you hurt. It's my fault you even came here to Rulebreakers. You came because I wanted to... I hope you're okay... Maybe it is better this way, me being here. But I can't believe that no matter how much I tell myself that. It's all my fault you got hurt. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..._'

The redhead hid his head underneath his pillow trying to chase away the thoughts of guilt, hurt, and depression. Tears rolled down his pale cheeks. He felt a dark shade of blue ever since he'd witnessed his friend's mugging. Everyone just went about their lives as if it was normal the blonde was almost killed. He could have been, so easily had Moska wanted. Matt's eyebrows furrowed. Had Rulebreakers always been this way?

"Matt."

"...?" The ten year old peeked out from under his pillow and almost hissed. "What?"

"Come with me... We need to... talk."

"... Fine." Matt quickly wiped away the remnants of the tears and followed Moska past the bunks. Boys of different ages were sleeping peacefully away, some snoring, others breathing quietly so their inhales were barely audible.

Moska nudged Matt into his room and closed the door behind him. Matt heard the lock turn. "Matt... sit down." The redhead remained standing. His skin itched. He had the premonition something bad was going to happen. He was scared. "I said sit Matt." Matt yelped as he was pushed onto the bed. Before he could even blink he was turned over, Moska's cold gray eyes staring down at him. The adult crawled over the child. Matt's eyes widened.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Punishment for leaving."

"No! _**NO!**_" The boy's cry was smothered by hot lips against his own. He kicked and beat at the adult, tears leaking down his face. He couldn't breathe.

"Don't make a sound. If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you. Do you understand me?" Matt remained quiet, his eyes turned away. He cried out when the elder's sharp teeth buried themselves in his tender neck. "Do you understand me Matt!?"

"Yes...I-I won't tell..."

"Good." Matt tried to get away when Moska tugged his shirt off. Then was stripped naked.

"Stop... Stop it!" Matt squirmed trying to free himself.

"You can't tell me what to do Matt." Moska dragged sick moist kisses up Matt's bare skin to under his chin. "You have to obey me. You are beneath me, you have disobeyed my direct orders."

"Stop! Stop it Moska!"

"You fool! You wouldn't let me play with your little blonde friend Mello, so now I'm playing with you. Shush up and take it. You deserve it. Hell you asked for it."

"I... asked for it..." Matt whispered becoming motionless. Matt felt cold metal around his wrists and heard the handcuffs click. The boy bit his lip and looked off into space his mind no longer apart of him. "I'm sorry..." _'I'm sorry for everything Mello_...'

Moska got off, removed his clothes, then returned. He nibbled on Matt's earlobe, his tongue flickering over the skin. "You taste good Matt... Did you know that?"

"Well? Why don't you answer me whore?" Moska held the boy by the chin. "Well? Answer me!"

"God damn you!" A harsh punch in the stomach. Matt gasped for air, then fell back against the mattress. "You're pathetic you stupid boy."

Matt closed his eyes hoping this was all just a terrible nightmare and he would wake up any moment. The metal cuffs nipped at his skin cutting into the circulation at his wrists. Matt's scream pierced his ears. All he could see was crimson pain. Why couldn't anyone hear his screaming? Why couldn't they hear his pleas for help? '_God... I'm getting ripped apart! Stop please... I didn't do anything to deserve this... This is wrong... Stop it! Stop hurting me!'_ He screamed again when he felt the venomous thrust rip into him in time with a fierce bite into his shoulder. Ungentle hands roamed the child's body touching him in areas that should not be touched.

Matt's eyes weakly closed, as he became immersed in his own pain. '_What happened to joy? What happened to smiles? What happened to the days when I would wake up knowing I could just be myself and I wouldn't have to worry about anything? What happened to me? Did I change... or did the whole world just change around me? ...Mello... Who am I kidding... Life isn't full of smiles, of hope, of joy... Life isn't full of rainbows and sunshine, starlight and butterflies... My life... is a lie...'_

He was nothing more than a toy to the adult...

and now he was broken.


	9. Angel

Graffiti chapter nine: Angel's Lies by blackdragonflower

"Dammit..." Mello growled clutching the side of his leg. "Damn fucking leg..." He leaned against a wall looking at his target. '_I have to make it to the Winchester Cathedral... That's where they'll be... One of them should be hanging out there...'_ He was glad no one was around. He stumbled his way across the grass and fell right in front of the cathedral's entrance. Slowly he picked himself up and with a hand against the stone began to walk to the side of the religious building. He smiled.

Sitting in a dark corner was a young man with midnight black hair and glasses, scribbling in a miniature notebook. Mello stopped, his smile growing a little wider when the young man looked up at him even though Mello hadn't made a sound. "...Mello?"

"Yeah... Heh... Bet you never thought you'd see me again...eh Christian?" Mello smirked then grimaced. "Dammit..." Christian got up and hurried to Mello's side helping to keep the kid upright.

"What happened?"

"Rulebreakers... that's what fucking happened!"

"... I see." Christian tucked his notebook and pen into his sweatshirt's pocket.

Mello growled his eyes narrowing. "I came here because I knew one of you would be here..."

"We're that apparent?" Christian smiled adjusting his glasses. "I'm sure you want to see Dante and Seraph correct?"

"Yeah... Can you take me there? I don't know where the hideout is since I haven't seen them in such a fucking long time." Mello sighed. "I'm so damn tired..."

"Get on my back..."

"What? Hell no!"

"Mello. You're hurt and probably pushed yourself too far already. At the very least let me carry you a little ways." Mello growled.

"I don't need you to carry me!"

"Please stop being so stubborn Mello. It's unnecessary."

"..." The blonde crosses his arms.

The young man in a blue hoody sighed. "Think of it this way Mello, if you let me carry you a little way we will get there faster. You can get Seraph and Dante's help for whatever it is sooner."

It was sound logic. Mello couldn't quite argue with it, but his pride said otherwise. Biting back his own protest of it Mello finally nodded. Christian knelt down and Mello grabbed around the seventeen year old's neck. Christian secured Mello and began to walk forward. "Don't think that I'm a weakling because of this. I could have walked myself there." The blonde mumbled with a grouchy tone. Christian silently walked except the steady rhythm of his breathing. Mello winced as his leg rubbed the wrong way. "You're pretty strong for just eating vegetables all day..." With that Christian chuckled.

"You know being a vegetarian isn't just about eating vegetables Mello. I've already told you this."

"I still don't believe it."

"That's okay... but I'm lugging your butt so you can't diss my eating habits. If I remember correctly you hardly ate anything at all except junk."

"Shut up." Mello snapped.

"... So why are you coming back to Angel's Lies?"

"I'm not going to say yet. The less I have to say it the better."

"Alright." The seventeen year old looked up into the sky stopping just a minute. "It's amazing isn't it?" Mello rolled his eyes.

"Yeah."

"You know Mello... if you appreciated the everyday beauty around you I'm sure you'd be a much happier person."

"I don't have time to be happy anymore... I never had the time to be happy." Mello muttered softly into his arm.

"Sorry for offending you." Christian replied and started up again. "We should get there soon."

"I brought a visitor." Christian panted carrying Mello into the hideout of Angel's Lies. Cozy, spacious, and well taken care of.

"Hell! What happened to you Mello!?" A man in a black trench coat and urban camouflage pants tucked into military style boots questioned. "You look like you got hit by a fucking truck!"

The blonde's lip twitched up. "Wouldn't that be nice Dante?" Mello slid off Christian's back with a slight wince and took a seat.

"Seraph here?" Mello looked around. As if she was called the young woman in all white attire -except a black vest- materialized into the room.

"Someone needed me?" She quickly spotted Mello. "Ah. You returned. It's nice to see you Mello... What brings you back?"

"I... need your help." Mello grumbled. He hated asking for help, it made him feel like such a _child_.

"Hey kid... what do you need our help for?" Dante leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees.

Mello leaned back into the chair and took a deep breath. Christian was now curled up on one of the sofas and Seraph was sitting on the arm of Dante's chair. Mello had to chuckle they clashed, black against white, like ying and yang. "I see _he's_ still off."

"Yes. He is. He told us about the new recruit Rulebreakers has."

"You mean the one they use to have that they forced to come back."

"Yes." Seraph's dark blue eyes probed the boy, "I suppose you know of it because you were there?"

"They made you bait, didn't they kid?"

"In a way, yes. If that stupid ass hadn't opened his mouth they wouldn't have known I was Michael's son!"

"They know!" Dante stood. Seraph put a hand on his shoulder, and he sat slowly back down.

"Yes."

Seraph bit the inside of her cheek in thought. "Who is this member? We haven't gotten message lately from inside of Rulebreakers as to who exactly it is."

"His name is Matt. I want him out of there... that is why I came here for help." Mello's fingers dug into the soft lining of the chair's arms.

"Why's he so important?" Christian questioned writing something in his notebook.

"He's... my friend." Mello muttered. "I'm not sharing."

"Can you tell us what he looks like? If we're going to plan a raid or something we'll need to know who exactly we're rescuing now don't we?" Dante grinned.

Mello felt a small smile creep up his face. He liked it here at Angel's Lies. All these people were older than him, but they respected him, treated him as an equal, as a friend.

"Matt is a dork firstly. He wears striped shirts, blue jeans, and these weird goggles on his head. His hair is messy all the time and bright red as if you lit him on fire."

"Yeah?"

"When we were both back at Wammys he was always playing videogames of some sort to keep him busy."

"You mean Wammys orphanage?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"That's where you've been this whole time?"

"Yup. Good ole' Wammys. Hey it's free food and I got something going for me there, so I can't complain too much."

"You escaped and came here... to find us in your condition..." Seraph said aloud with a slight smirk. "You really are your father's son Mello."

"Yeah..." Mello sighed.

"Well what are we waiting for? We might as well start planning a rescue mission now!" Dante laughed happily. "It's been awhile..."

"We should wait for a message to come first... see what Rulebreakers is up to. Where they're keeping Matt... Where he's allowed to go and so forth."

Mello closed his eyes, many thought trains running through his mind. If he weren't the way he was right now, he would have just stormed the damn place and stolen back his friend. The blonde knew how to make a couple homemade bombs, yeah, no problem! But sitting tight? He didn't know if he could do it. '_I must wait... or else Matt could get hurt when we storm their base. Damn it. Why does he matter so fucking much to me?'_

The blonde's eyes opened when he realized why exactly he was possibly risking his life for the redhead. '_He's the first one to ever pay attention to me... Matt's the first person who dealt with me all the time, enough to be my friend... And he tried to save me... DAMN IT!'_ Mello's cold blue eyes glanced over every insignificant detail of the room.

"Well... let's get to planning in case we don't receive a message any time soon. The more prepared we are the better."

"Alright. Let's begin."

Christian remained silent as the three others conversed. He would have to send a message to Kara. He added in a few random ideas every once in awhile but mostly jotted down notes on what they said or drew small diagrams detailing whatever Dante was drawing with a finger onto the table between them all. Mello grinned.

'_I'm coming to get you Matt. Be patient just a little longer. I'm coming to get you from those assholes.'_


	10. Falling

Graffiti chapter ten: Falling by blackdragonflower

Warning: Suicide

Matt didn't know if it was a dream or reality. Then he found the deep bite in his shoulder. He lies back on his bed and curled up into a ball. He couldn't believe it, couldn't believe he'd been raped. His innocence was gone, taken by a cold-hearted bastard. Matt ached from the assault he'd received the night before.

'_What's worth being here anymore? Existence is... pointless... I'm just... a plaything for a maniac and a burden on others... What's keeping me here? I could join mom and dad up in heaven... I could meet them again... then I wouldn't be a burden for those down here and I can be sure the pain won't happen again.'_

Matt reached under his mattress and pulled out his pocketknife. He'd never hurt anyone with it, just used it like a tool. He flipped the blade from its casing. It stared at him with metallic eyes, calling with sharpened edge.

The teardrops splattered the bed sheets like the blood that was to come. Matt raised the blade ready to plunge it straight into himself. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"MATT!" The redhead opened his teary eyes, instinct stopping him from continuing the arc of the blade. Through the water drops Stripes was rushing towards him. The pocketknife slid onto the mattress. The twenty-eight year old grabbed the knife from the ten year old's side and shut it quickly pocketing it. "Matt... why?" Stripes sat beside the sniffling redhead and pulled him into a brotherly hug. "Why would you do something like that Matt?"

"...Stripes..." Matt buried his face into Stripes' chest trying to stop more tears from coming. "Why did he have to do that to me? Why?"

"What did he do? Who are you talking about Matt?" The boy went eerily silent except for the occasional sniffles. Stripes petted Matt's fiery hair wondering what had driven the boy to want to take his own life. Matt nuzzled closer to his brotherly figure, and that's when Stripes saw it. Matt's shirt slid and the black and green haired male could see the deep bite marks. Stripes gently touched it and Matt winced.

"Don't touch..."

"Matt who did that to you?"

"Uh uh..." Matt shook his head hugging Stripes closer.

"Matt. I can get you out of here if you tell me..."

"W-what?" Stripes didn't like how he had to resort to this.

"Please tell me what happened... Then I'm getting you out of here and back to Mello." The redhead's dull green eyes sparkled a bit but remained dim.

"You could really do that Stripes? Take me back to Mello... to Wammys?"

"Yeah. I could, and I will. But I need to know what happened first Matt. Can you do that for me?"

Matt looked skeptical then nodded from where he rested against Stripe's chest. "Moska... did this to me..."

"Moska? What the hell did that bastard do?!" Stripes asked his tone angry and the volume rising.

"Sh! I promised not to tell!" Matt whimpered. "He said he'd kill me if I told..."

"... Matt..." Stripes sighed. What a predicament. "He raped you didn't he... Moska...?"

The child nodded. Tears. "It... it hurt..."

"I'm sure it did Matt... I'm so sorry... That should have never happened..."

The redhead muttered, "It was my fault..."

"Why was it your fault Matt? What did you ever do to deserve such a harsh thing like that?"

"I... made Mello come here... I deserved it... Mello almost got killed because of me."

"He's not dead Matt. That's what should matter. He's still alive."

"But he's probably mad at me..."

"Is that why you tried killing yourself?"

"No... not... e-exactly..." Matt removed himself from Stripes' hug and curled up into a ball and watched a small bug crawl across the floor. "I-I wanted... to see my parents again... and I... I was tired... of being a burden..." A silver stream ran down Matt's right cheek. "I don't want to get hurt anymore..."

"Matt... suicide isn't the answer. Look, you're not a burden. You are like a little brother to me. I love ya and would be really sad if anything bad happened to you. That's why I'm angry with myself for letting Moska do this to you. I'm getting you out of here Matt. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore. I swear it." Stripes ruffled the gamer's red hair. "Come on. I think I know where Mello is."

Stripes stood up and took Matt's hand. The ten year old looked up with a slight weak smile. His emerald eyes were beginning to glow faintly again. "Stripes... You'll take me to Mello?"

"Yeah. I promise Matt." Stripes made a cross with his fingers and placed it over his heart. "Cross my heart and hope I don't die for a long time!" Matt smiled and chuckled quietly.

Matt wiped his tears with his sleeve. "Let's go find Mello Stripes... I want to go home."

Hello! This is my first comment so far on Graffiti. _Hopefully not the last either..._ I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed or those that have faved. I also appreciate all those who are watching me and this story!

I hope you enjoy how this coming along so far and if you like angst stories I suggest you read "_Whisper to a Scream_" written by xxdemonchild found here -- /s/3981705/1/WhispertoaScream

If you have any ideas drop a comment by! I'm always interested to see what the reviewers have to say!

Thanks!

blackdragonflower


	11. Betrayal

Graffiti chapter eleven: Betrayal by blackdragonflower

"It's a good thing everybody's out on patrol... and it's not too hard to knock out Spike." Stripes chuckled. Matt was holding onto his hand tightly, but the adult didn't mind.

"Stripes... where is Mello?"

"Knowing him... with Angel's Lies of course."

Matt yanked his hand free from Stripes and stared at him, "How do you know Mello?!"

"What do you mean?"

"You make it sound like you've known Mello a long time Stripes... How?"

Stripes put his hands up in sign of surrender. "Look I could get in a lot of trouble for telling you..."

"What could you get in trouble for?! You've already taken me from Rulebreakers! They're sure to-" Matt whimpered when Stripes covered his mouth suddenly and they were pressed against a wall.

"Sh... Someone's coming..." Matt listened a moment and sure enough he heard footsteps echoing down the alley. He was tense however, the moment right as Stripes had covered his mouth a flashback of last night had played through his mind like a video. Moska holding him so he couldn't scream, couldn't fight. The redhead pushed the thought from his mind with a shake of his head. He was going home, Stripes had promised him. "I think they're gone." Stripes poked his head around the corner. "Come on... let's hurry." Stripes and Matt ran through back alleys until they came to the edge of a lush green lawn.

Matt smiled faintly. He knew the building, hell everyone in Winchester knew the building. "The Winchester Cathedral? This is where Angel's Lies is?" Matt questioned his voice low.

"No, but someone there will know how to get you to Angel's Lies." Stripes thought hard. "That's right Kara will be here today..." Stripes grinned and patted Matt's head. "When we get closer to the building help me find her... she wears glasses with rectangle frames and looks like a walking bar of chocolate." The twenty-eight year old laughed quietly.

Matt snickered. "Really?"

"Yeah... Come on let's go..." Stripes knudged Matt gently on the shoulder and the redhead took off running. He stopped and looked back when he felt Stripes wasn't behind him. His mouth fell open all giddiness he'd experianced gone. The green eyed adult was fending off an attacker. "Matt go! Hurry!" The gamer shook then took off running. He heard Stripes cry out in pain behind him. The redhead squeezed his eyes tight a moment then sprinted as fast as he could towards the church. His lungs burned in protest whining in anguish.

He'd left Stripes behind...

Matt clenched his fists and pressed onward aggrivated. Stripes had risked his life to get him out of there, Matt knew. His blood raced, addrenaline flooding his system. His pretty green eyes darted everywhere looking for the target. He would not get caught and have Stripes' effort be in vain. He heard the footsteps behind him, knew someone was chasing. From the sound of it, they were about the same size. Matt allowed himself a glance back. His eyes narrowed seeing Josh sprinting after him. He dove into the church building, running past the crowds, and into the labiryth. Once in a good hiding spot Matt peeked out his breathing heavy as his body begged for oxygen.

Josh was glancing around annoyed that he'd lost Matt. The boy kicked the ground and darted back outside of the cathedral. Matt heaved a deep sigh of relief. "Hello? Why are you hiding here?" Matt whirled around heart in his throat.

"W-Who are y-you?" Matt had to admit, despite the first reaction of being scared she was pretty. Her curly maroon hair was pulled into a ponytail. She smiled head tilted to one side.

"Me? My name is Kara."

The gamer took a moment, and now noticed her brown apparel which had made Stripes dub her as '_looking like a chocolate bar'._ "You're her..."

"Oh... You were looking for me?" She chuckled.

Matt got a strange sense of unease in his stomach. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her away from the main hall further. "Stripes sent me... Said you would help... I need to find Angel's Lies."

"Stripes sent you? Okay. Follow me." She squeezed his hand and led him away from the people and through the cathedral towards an alternate exit. They escaped into the domains of the city and Matt kept his head low. They ducked into dark alleys in which Matt wasn't friendly with. Through unfamiliar twists and turns they traveled and Matt felt his heart beating nonstop with every step taken. Kara looked around them then pushed open a door randomly placed in the brick wall of an alley not to far from the main road. She closed the door and Matt kept firm grip on her hand as they were bathed in darkness. "Don't worry. Just a little further." Matt followed her blindly through the dark and soon he could just faintly see a light, but maybe it was just his imagination. "You know my name is Kara... but who are you?"

"My name is... Matt..."

"You're Matt. You're the one Stripes sent us messages about. Don't worry. We're here." Kara pushed open a door Matt didn't know was there. Hell, he couldn't even see in that pitch blackness. They took a step into the light and Matt nearly began to cry. Mello was curled up on the sofa sleeping. He was alive.

"Kara?" Christian looked up to the woman then to Matt. "... I see." Kara let go of Matt's hand and the redhead ran over to shake the blonde awake.

"Mello! Mello! Wake up!"

The blonde -not knowing who it was in his disorientated state of sleepiness- smacked Matt away. "Dammit! I'm trying to sleep! God!" Mello groaned. "Stupid people always having to stupidly wake me up..."

"...Mello..." Matt bit his lip.

Slowly the chocolate addicted boy got up, rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes. He blinked, his mouth parting slightly in surprise. "Matt?"

The redhead flung his arms around Mello's neck and clung tears streaking down his face. "I was so worried about you Mello!"

Mello blushed heavily and pushed Matt a comfortable distance away. "Me? Why the hell do you have to be worried about me?! God Matt I'm just fucking fine and dandy!"

"You don't seem that way..." Matt pouted moody.

"Hey. Sorry to break up this warm friendly reunion but... how exactly did you get away from Rulebreakers? We were under the impression they had you in lockdown." Danted crossed his arms looking at Matt. It wasn't unfriendly, just carefully distrustful.

"Stripes must have helped him." Kara offered. "He said Stripes sent him when he met me at the cathedral."

"Hm. Interesting." Seraph spoke leaning against the wall. Matt blinked. She was like a... punky gothic Near... with piercings.

"He did! Stripes helped me escape from Rulebreakers!" Matt blurted. He felt a little embarrassed being the focus of everyone's attentions but continued on. "He was helping me to the Winchester Cathedral when he was attacked! He told me to find Kara..."

Dante and Seraph looked at each other a bit worried. "Were you followed here?"

"No." Kara finalized. "I made sure of it." The female grinned pushing her glasses up her nose. "I've been at this for quite awhile too ya know... Just about as long as you."

Matt climbed onto the couch beside Mello and grabbed the blonde in a hug. "I missed you! I was worried they killed you or something."

"MATT! Stop giving me hugs!" Mello whined trying to pry himself free. While Matt and Mello were quickly "catching up" the adults of Angel's Lies were speaking in a bit of worried tones.

"He was attacked... they must know he is a spy now."

"Exactly. They probably will do what they did to _her_."

"Unfortunate. Hopefully he can last a little while. They will think he betrayed them or he's always been a traitor working for us. Either way it's not very good."

"What are we going to do about Stripes?"

Dante curled his fists. "If there's one thing we _can't_ do it's let them get ahold of Matt again. Otherwise all those efforts by Stripes were for nothing."

"Yes."

"Agreed."

"Matt... what the hell is this?!" Mello yanked Matt's collar so he could see the bruised flesh.

Matt looked down at the floor his eyes dimming again. "Things just... happened..."

"Matt... You are going to tell me _now_." Mello growled.

"I... I don't want to talk about it Mello..."

The blonde stared hard at the redhead, then relaxed his position. It had to be something bad. Matt was being way too reclusive and silent. Mello lowered his tone. "Matt what happened? Tell me."

"I... You know the guy who... the guy who beat you up?"

The blonde clenched his teeth. "How could I forget?"

"... Well... well..." What could he possibly say to get Mello to drop it without telling the _exact_ truth? "He... he beat me up too..."

"He raped you." Mello argued. "He fucking raped you! DANTE! WE'RE BLOWING THAT FUCKING PLACE TO TINY INSIGNIFIGANT FUCKING BITS!"

Matt curled up into a tight ball hugging his knees. He shivered and looked up when he felt warm arms around him. "Sh... It'll be okay sweetie." Kara... Matt noticed she smelled faintly of cinnamon and pumpkin. It was sweet and helped to calm him down. "You'll be okay. We'll get 'em."

Matt nuzzled softly into her embrace a hot tear splattering against her neck. Mello was supernaturally quiet his apocolyptic eyes resting on Matt. How was he suppose to know this had happened to Matt? How was he suppose to deal with his best friend now? Mello placed a hand on Matt's shoulder channeling his support with no words needing to be spoken.

He was here for Matt and he would be sure to make sure he was burning in hell's fury if it was any other way.


	12. Anxiety

Graffiti chapter twelve: Anxiety by blackdragonflower

--

At a Rulebreaker's Hideout

Smack. "What was your connection to them Stripes?"

Stripes groaned in pain his head swimming and dots dancing in front of his vision. "..."

The young male fell to the floor when he was hit in the back of the head by a blunt object. Blood trickled from his mouth and his green eyes were growing dimmer and dimmer but he still refused to say a word about Angel's Lies. "Damn you!" A violent kick to the ribs. "You were a fucking spy weren't you? I had suspicions but this just proves it. Where did you tell Matt to go?!"

Stripes chuckled weakly, it was pathetic to hear. "Wouldn't you..." Cough. "like to know..."

--

At Angel's Lies

Matt paced the room frantically while Mello nibbled on a chocolate bar watching him. Mello sighed. If Matt kept this up he'd hurt himself or something. "Matt..."

"What?!" Matt lashed out annoyed.

"Calm down." The redhead's emerald eyes widened then narrowed. He stalked over to Mello and punched him right across the face. Mello growled and landed a blow to Matt's cheek. "What the hell you asshole!" The two boys got into a heated fight punching, kicking, and biting.

"I can't stand you sometimes!"

"Well you're no walk in the park either!"

"Jackass!"

"Bitch!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Dante bellowed angry storming into the room. "Stop fighting!" Dante tore the boys apart and held them arm's distance away by their collars. "What the hell are you two doing fighting?"

"Matt started it." Mello grumbled eyes narrowed.

"Shut up!" Matt snapped.

"Both of you shut up!" The man in the black trench coat yelled over them. "Now explain without fighting what's going on?"

"... I told Matt to calm down and he fucking punched me." Mello glared at Matt annoyed.

"How can you sit here all being so damn calm?" Matt yelled. "How can you just sit here when Stripes could be killed?!"

"We're not just sitting Matt. At Angel's Lies we think before we act. Not only is Stripes's life in danger but both of you boys are in danger too. Stripes brought you halfway here knowing the risks of doing so. If you just go and willingly throw yourself into trouble there was no point for his actions."

Matt bit his lip catching a sob in his throat. "But he could die..."

"And so could you."

Seraph walked casually into the room with Kara, "We're sending you back to Wammy House."

"WHAT?!" Mello growled.

"It's for the best." The white haired woman stated plainly. "Rulebreakers doesn't know that you are both from Wammy's so that would be the safest place to put you."

"...Josh knows."

"...?"

The redhead looked up from the floor. "Josh knows about Wammy's... He's probably told Moska already about the place."

"Still," Seraph voiced, "Wammy's House is the best place. There's only one road to get there and we have plenty of helpful spies set up in the city to notify us if Rulebreakers is on the move in that direction. Plus... the police are looking for you. It would be trouble if we got caught with you."

"WHAT?! DAMMIT ROGER WHY POLICE?!" Mello began a stream of cusses. "FUCK! _FUCK! __**FUCK!"**_

"Mello watch your mouth! What would your mother say?" Kara responded much like a real mother would.

Mello shushed but was boiling with anger. "What about Matt? What are we going to say when we come back with him and they find the bruises and bite marks?"

"We'll just have to hope they don't see them."

Dante pulled a cell phone from his pocket and handed it to Mello along with a charger. "Keep this on you. If you somehow get some information call us... and we'll call you with the details we find."

"We're taking you back now. Dante has his car parked out back."

Matt was silent. Needing comfort but finding none he hesitantly reached out and grabbed Mello's hand. The blonde's head whipped towards the redhead eyebrows furrowed, but when he saw the look on Matt's face Mello said nothing and let the hand remain where it was. When they climbed into Dante's black car and were buckled up Mello just faintly heard Matt whisper, "I'm sorry."

Mello squeezed Matt's hand. "Yeah me too. Guess we're both worried about Stripes." Matt looked up at Mello green eyes dim. "He'll be okay Matt. Stripes is tough."

"... I hope so."

It became silent in the car both boys looking out the same window at the buildings they passed, and when the buildings disappeared the few miles of farmland. The closer they grew to Wammy House the tighter Matt's grip on Mello's hand became. They pulled into the driveway, past the shimmering golden gates, and to the front steps where Roger Ruvie was waiting alongside him a bleak looking Near holding a Transformer. When the albino caught sight of Matt and Mello in the back he mouthed,

"Welcome back. I missed you."

But neither Matt nor Mello could say they'd come back on good terms or that they wanted to be there.


	13. Lockdown

Graffiti chapter thirteen: Lockdown by blackdragonflower

--

"Three... fucking... days!" Mello gripped. "We get back and they put us in fucking lockdown!"

"..." Matt tried to concentrate on his gameboy, tried to get his mind off everything that had been going on. So far his bruises and bite marks and gone unnoticed. Mello glared death at his stitched up leg with a growl. With the blonde ranting on and on about their situation it was impossible however to ignore what had happened.

"Fucking Roger locks us up in our fucking room... Can't even go to the damn bathroom without being supervised. Damn perverts!" Mello tucked his thumbs into the edge of his waistband. "If they want to see something I'll give 'em somethin..."

"Stop... Just... stop." Matt finally mumbled flipping off his game giving up on it. "Complaining won't change anything... Angel's Lies are the ones who dumped us here..."

"..." Mello plopped down on his bed arms crossed over his chest. One leg crossed instinctively over the other and the whole stance screamed a defiant 'screw off'. Matt crawled under his covers to take yet another nap. It was what the redhead did now, slept, tried playing videogames (which only lasted about ten minutes before he got sick of playing), and doing the homework the teachers gave them in class that day. Mello ranted about their situation, ate all the chocolate he could get his hands on, and hardly slept at all if any. Matt was being an introvert, Mello an extrovert. But there was one thing both shared in common. They were both always checking for messages on the cell phone they had smuggled in given to them by Dante. There was nothing, no news of Rulebreaker's movements, what Angel's Lies was up to, or most importantly at the moment to the boys, if Stripes had been found yet.

They were beginning to loose what little hope they had left.

--

Rulebreaker's Holding Cell

"He's still not talking?"

"What a stubborn ass..." A shadow muttered prodding the beaten punk male's side with the tip of his foot.

"Fucking nothing to go on... We might as well dispose of him."

"... I know where they might be..."

A deep growl. "Why didn't you fucking tell me sooner!?"

"You were busy and wouldn't listen to me at the time..."

"So... spill."

"They're at a place called Wammy's House orphanage, both Matt and his new friend Mello."

"..." '_Wammy's House...'_

Stripes opened a bruised and swollen eyelid weakly. His stomach growled yearning for sustenance to fill the emptiness. He groaned softly his multicolored hair sticking to his face in the smatterings of caking blood and some still wet and dripping down his forehead. "..." A large gash in his side was oozing a bright yellow pus from infection. Stripes bit his lip as Moska put the tip of a knife against his shoulder and made a few quick slashes deep enough to hurt and send blood bubbling up to the surface.

"Let's give Matt a message about what happens to traitors shall we?"

A devious smirk. Stripes squeezed his eyes tightly shut to keep tears of pain from falling into dust. '_Matt... Mello... Wammy's House... Why... can't I... remember... them?'_

--

Wammy House

Mello groaned bored and frustrated and flopped back onto his bed. He stared at the bare ceiling as he lay. Matt was sleeping once again and now the blonde had absolutely _nothing_ to do. He heard a soft tapping on the door. "Who is it?"

"...Can I come in?"

Mello could barely register the words as they were spoken so soft. "What?" Near opened the door and stepped inside closing it behind him. "... What the hell do you want Near?"

"To see how you and Matt were doing."

"Pft... and you don't have any ulterior motive?"

"..." Near frowned holding a stuffed panda bear in his hands that much resembled their idol in a sort of way. "I have no ulterior motive as to why I came Mello."

"Yeah right. Probably looking for dirt on how you can beat me more... Come to rub it in my face? God, you're already fucking number one Near... Go away!" Mello snapped.

"How is Matt?"

"Um... sleeping duh?" The blonde rolled his eyes.

"No. I mean how is he? His mental stability hasn't been the same lately... and he's been acting different."

"Different? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Surely you must have noticed it..." Near scratched his toy between its ears. "You are either being completely dense or know what's going on and refuse to tell me or anyone else. But, from your personality I can conclude you are just refusing to tell since you are stubborn. Also, I believe you to be smarter than you act sometimes." Mello growled. He just wanted to punch Near's face in, maybe screw up a couple of his teeth.

"Get the hell out of my room!" Mello yelled angrily getting up from his bed and stomping his foot. "Get out!"

The albino didn't seem threatened, just reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of strawberry flavored pocky and a chocolate bar. "I figured you'd both enjoy them..." Near put the food on the floor. "since Matt's favorite food is strawberries I figured he'd like strawberry pocky... and you speak very much for yourself. Goodbye Mello... Please tell Matt I hope he feels better soon." The toy-loving boy left quietly. Mello glared at the door for about ten minutes after Near had closed it as if he could burn the albino with something like heat vision. The thought of Near randomly combusting made Mello smirk. He slid off his bed and went to the presents left on the floor. The chocolate was a Hershey bar, his favorite. He carefully unwrapped it and took a bite. It melted on his tongue giving him clearer thoughts. Mello placed the strawberry pocky on the nightstand between his and Matt's bed.

He took a deep sigh. Just how long would he have to live with lying, the disappearance of Stripes, his anger and anxiety, and the damn lockdown?


	14. Stripes

Graffiti chapter 14: Stripes by blackdragonflower

Disclaimers: Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata / Erin,Tsuki, and Bazzle belong to xxdemonchild / Other characters that don't belong to DN belong to me.

--

Matt and Mello were finally getting unsuspended enough from their lockdown that they could go outside and enjoy recess. The two ran ahead of the other children needing to taste the fresh air before anyone else, and to run free for at least a little while. They pushed open the doors and stopped on the stairs fear pulsating through their hearts. "Why'd you stop?!"

"God move!" The children behind them began to shove but Matt and Mello wouldn't budge, they could only stare at the body on the lawn. A teacher came from behind the students.

"Why'd you... oh my word! Everyone back inside!" The young woman rushed all the children back inside but Mello ripped himself free from her grip when she tried pulling him inside. Matt broke out in a run and almost tripped down the stairs. "Matt!"

"Leave him alone... You wouldn't understand." The blonde growled and chased after the redhead. Matt fell to his knees by a young male's side. A male with black and green hair, piercings adorning his ears, and black clothes despite the neon green stripes that also were threaded into the shirt.

"Stripes..." Matt touched the young man's shoulder giving it a shake. "Stripes... You can't be dead... Don't die..." Matt's emerald eyes filled with tears. "Dammit Stripes! Don't die!" Matt cried on Stripes's chest the tears staining the bloody fabric. Mello stared down at the body and bit his lip.

"Fuck… There's no way…" Mello breathed out. It was a quick hiss from between his lips.

There was the sound of a strangled groan. "Ow… Can't… breathe…"

Matt lifted his head a wide smile faintly appearing. "Stripes…"

"Thank God he's alive… but if he doesn't get medial attention he won't be for long."

Stripes opened on eye weakly as far as he could. He couldn't see much due to the swelling of the tissue. "... Matt...? Mello...?" Stripes hacked up some blood and Matt quickly wiped it with his own sleeve.

"We're right here! Don't die on us Stripes..." The blonde ordered. "Don't you dare die yet." Stripes grinned lopsided. There was a bright light, it was warm and he wanted to go to it, but the boy's voice next to him made him hesitate, it sounded so familiar, the authority. The light faded then vanished. His eye slid shut again, it took too much energy to keep it open, energy he didn't have. "Matt he needs medical attention now!"

"I know... but..."

"Matt! Mello! Get away from there!"

The boys looked over their shoulders. Mello snarled and whipped his head around back to Stripes ignoring Roger. Matt warily tore his eyes from Roger and back to his brother-like figure. The old man groaned as he ran (as fast as he could) over to the body on the lawn as well as the two boys accompanying it. Matt was gently holding Stripes's hand tears leaking silently down his face. Mello was checking Stripes's pulse, and was satisfied to find it still there, even if faint.

"Matt... Mello... who is this man?"

"A friend..." Mello muttered. "Did you call an ambulance?"

"Why... yes of course." Roger stuttered surprised at Mello's tone. "It's on its way now."

"Good."

"Mello... I need to know _exactly_ who this is!" The old man ordered.

"Does it really matter? I know him, Matt knows 'em. He needs medical attention. Please make yourself useful and get some clean rags or something. If he keeps bleeding all over the place he'll die before the ambulance even gets here." The blonde child was putting pressure on Stripes's arm trying to keep the artery from gushing out more and more blood. "Don't just stand there Roger!" Mello snapped angrily.

It seemed like hell waiting for the ambulance. Matt was talking to the unconscious Stripes talking about whatever. Mello was wrapping towels tightly around many of the wounds cussing as he went along. He got the redhead to help with some of the more difficult wounds. Then the ambulance pulled into the gate and both boys turned to it. To them the ambulance looked like a hearse waiting to take Stripes away, dead.

The medics rushed out and took care of the body. "Who's coming with us?"

"The two boys." The medic looked a little hesitant but said nothing.

"Alright. Hurry up boys and get in." Matt and Mello climbed into the back with Stripes silent.

"Mello behave yourself. I'll be following behind shortly." Roger warned.

"Yeah yeah." Mello muttered underneath his breath. "Behave... sure." The redhead was strangely mute now, only holding tightly onto Stripes's hand. Mello stared at Stripes then at his best friend. He knew the gamer was taking it much harder than he was. Mello reached out and took Matt's free hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. "He'll be okay Matt. Don't worry."

The medic took a quick look at the two boys and could see there were many things they hid beneath their skin. Suffering, loss, misery, all tucked away in those endless blue and emerald eyes. She'd never seen such sad looking eyes in the living, dead, or nearly dead. Their outer appearances were worst for the wear too. She just faintly spotted the stitches behind the blonde's ear along with a couple bruises that matched the bruises on his friend. Out of the two the redhead looked more broken. Just from looking at them the medic knew these two children had been immersed in a world of pain most could not even begin to understand.

--

At the hospital

"What's his name?"

"Nathan..." Mello spoke.

"Last name?"

"..." The blonde inwardly groaned. He only knew Stripes's first name, he'd never been told his last name.

"Last name?" The nurse pressed.

"Jeevas." Matt piped up to the male nurse.

"Nathan Jeevas? Please spell."

"N-a-t-h-a-n J-e-e-v-a-s. Nathan Jeevas." Mello was surprised at how well Matt _seemed_ to be taking this. He hadn't cried since the initial finding of the body.

"And what's your relationship to the patient?"

"... He's my brother." Matt spoke holding Mello's hand. Mello really didn't want to be holding Matt's hand but his friend needed the support so he was sacrificing his pride.

"A close friend." Mello muttered.

"Okay. Your name." The nurse -whose nametag read Ryan- pointed with the tip of his pen.

"Mail Jeevas. M-a-i-l J-e-e-v-a-s."

"And you are?"

"Mello."

"...? Real name please."

Mello grumbled thinking quickly and off the top of his head. "Michael Rhodes. Need me to spell it?"

"No. I think I've got it."

"Good." Mello's eyes narrowed. He hated hospitals with all their questions and the so-sanitary-it-makes-you-want-to-retch smell. Plus all the clean white made him shiver. It was cold and distant, as if the doctors and the other employees didn't want anything to do with their patients. White the color of death. What a fitting color for a place.

"Hey Matt... I'm gonna go outside... and call A.L. Think you'll be okay by yourself for a few moments?" The redhead shook his head. "Fine then. Let's hurry up. We don't want to miss anything they find out about Stripes."

"Yeah." The two boys hurried outside and Mello pulled the cell phone Dante had given to him from his pocket. He punched in the number quickly cussing at each time the phone rang.

_"Yo!"_

"Don't yo me Dante..." Mello growled. "Fucking Stripes just appeared on Wammy's front lawn almost dead."

_"But how? We didn't get any word from our informants..."_

"I don't care how it happened or didn't happen. Stripes is at the hospital. Get your ass over here right away. I don't know how long me and Matt can keep the nurses at bay."

_"Seraph is coming over. Hang tight kids!"_

The line clicked and Mello shoved the cell in his pocket. "Dammit. What the hell is going on?!"

"Let's go back inside." Matt muttered quietly. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up as if someone was watching them. The blonde noticed Matt's apprehension to their surroundings. The two returned to the waiting room and took seats next to each other.

'_Please be alright Stripes... Please._' The redhead's eyes became focused on a girl and a young adult not too far from where they were sitting. The girl had her knees curled up to her chest and a pair of headphones on her ears. Her head was leaned against a young man's shoulder. The elder looked down at her with warm blue eyes his red and black hair messy.

"Do you think she'll be alright Bazzle?"

"I don't know..."

"Why'd she have to do those things... Why'd she do that fucking crap! I told her dope and crank would kill her but she does it anyways!" The man gently put his cheek against the top of her hair closing his eyes.

"I don't know why she does it. But she'll be okay."

The girl in all black, some Lolita style clothing shook her head. "I don't know if I can believe that anymore Bazzle..."

"Hey Matt... That was some quick thinking back there with Stripes's last name."

"Huh?" Matt snapped from his thoughts. "Oh... thanks."

"What're you thinking about?" Blue eyes probed into the gamer.

"Stripes... that girl over there... stuff."

Mello's eyes followed Matt's gaze to the girl in the chair beside her male companion. "Yeah? What about that girl?"

"She's hurting for her friend too."

Mello took a deep breath then let it go. "Matt... someone will always be hurting. It's just the way this world works. It's sad. Don't think about too much or you'll never find a reason to smile." The blonde let the redhead's hand go and gave his cheek an affectionate pinch. "Smile. Smile to prove them wrong and tell them you can be happy and you don't give a damn about what they say is possible or not possible."

"...Mello..."

"Stripes is going to live. Don't tell yourself anything different right now. He needs our support, not our doubts. So smile. I'm sure he'd be crying if he knew you were so depressed."

Matt weakly smiled. "How do you... remain so strong?"

"Strong? What's that?" Mello huffed kicking his legs back and forth. "I'm not strong... not at all."

"But... you haven't cried."

"What's wrong with crying? I've cried. I cried when my mother died and I didn't have anyone left. I cried on the inside every day since she passed away and I found her in that damn alley. I wanted to cry when I lost you, and now when I'm losing Stripes. I don't want to cry, but that's me... it's who I am. You... are not weak if you cry Matt. What makes crying seem weak is what you're crying for. You're not blubbering over a lost toy or something, you're crying over people you care about. You're not weak Matt. Never let anyone tell you different."

Matt smiled. "You're really something Mello... Don't you let anyone ever tell you different."

**Hello blackdragonflower here! Yes, Stripes has been found only to be mostly dead. I'm so cruel TT Hospitals... shiver Hopefully there will be something to cheer poor Matt-kun up soon neh? I've made his life a depressing hell so far! Shame on me. Oh, yes, someone asked me I don't remember who so I'll be going through the reviews to see if I'll write a sequel to this. The answer is no, because I plan for it to run up into the Kira case and the actual series. I planned for this to be a prequel to the actual Death Note series. -**

**Is Mello getting OOC or Matt? Is Stripes getting Gary Stu? It's starting to bother me that they **_**might **_**be and if they are I'd like to know. Erin, Tsuki, and Bazzle were added by request of xxdemonchild since I owe her many favors and she asked for some cameo appearances. Tee hee. **

**Thanks for reviews, watches, and favs! I always appreciate them!**

**blackdragonflower**

**PS: I love honesty about my stories, even if it is somewhat brutal. That however does not mean flaming!!**


	15. Nightmare

Graffiti chapter 15: Nightmare by blackdragonflower

Lyrics found in this chapter are centered and italicized.

--

_**Stumbling through wet alleys desperate. Autumn bites at the tips of his ears and his nose turning them a soft pink. He wants to, no, needs to find her. They told him to stay put. In reply, he gave them the finger and ran off. He knew she was out here, somewhere, and he wouldn't rest till he found her.**_

_**Just when he was about to give up, just as he passed an alley he stopped and backtracked. There laying underneath a coat, one so familiar to him there was no way to mistake it, lay a body, the body of his mother. The child sprinted over as fast as he could and fell to his knees beside her. His sharp blue eyes filled to the brim with salty tears. With gentle fingertips he touched his mother's cheek and wiped the hair from her face. Her once pretty sapphire orbs were closed forever from him. The smile he cherished was gone. His mother was gone.**_

_**Upon further investigation of her status he found her stark naked underneath his father's coat. The father who had been dead for about six years, six long years. Her face was covered in dried blood and bruises, but despite that to him, she still looked beautiful. There is no way to describe how beautiful a mother looks to her child. To a child, their mother is happiness, and the prettiest thing in the world. And here, his joy was taken away. The last tie to family destroyed, the breath snatched from her young lungs. It wasn't her time to die, and yet here she lay. **_

_**The tears finally spilled, one lonesome renegade tear first, then an army to follow it. The child's heart broke into shards too small to put together, to repair. Memories flooded him taking away his breath leaving him winded. He cried for her, his loss, her pain. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts, dried blood, and disgusting traces of her being violated. Anger gnawed at the child growing, festering. Revenge whispered into his ear promising things like a venomous vendetta and the scarlet blood of whoever did this. The child covered his mother back up with the winter coat. He whispered prayers and took the woman's hand. Upon softly opening it he found red beads strung to a crucifix. His father's necklace, one of his mother's favorite possessions. There was nothing left for him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but didn't move. If it was the enemy he hoped they would end it, if not, he would continue on.**_

_**"C'mon kid. You don't need to see this."**_

_**"It's too late... She's dead... Raped... battered... Destroyed..." His shoulders shook as he clenched his mother's hand tighter. "They're both... **__**gone**__**..." A tear rolled down his face. On the horizon the sun set red, so crimson scarlet it was like her blood had been spilled and painted the sky. **_

_**The hand on the boy's shoulder turned skeletal, the fingers digging into the boy causing him to cry out. Suddenly he was in a room, everything white except the shadows that surrounded him. His head snapped from side to side in anxiety and fear looking for escape. Sharp pain sliced through his flesh and he screams. Similar blows came from nowhere and blood splattered across the white walls. He falls to his knees red lines and gashes rising from underneath his flesh. Dark malevolent laughter screeches in his ears. He squeezes his eyes shut tight putting his hands to his ears praying it will all stop. When he opens his eyelids stormy eyes stare him down. A knife glitters. Red beads fall to the floor clattering. His body shakes in terror but he is paralyzed unable to move. The knife tip touches his forehead and painfully cuts a cross there before cold metal meets the neck and-**_

Mello awoke with a start, his body trembling. His breathing was labored. He took in his surroundings, finally noticing Matt's head resting against his shoulder. The blonde touched his forehead and sighed in relief finding no blood there. This was the seventh time since Matt had gotten to Wammy's that Mello had this exact dream. '_1998...I was almost nine years old when I found her like that...'_ Mello noticed the girl that had caught Matt's attention earlier was still awake. She was staring off somewhere, her headphones off and he could hear the music playing,

_In this world you tried,_

_Not leaving me alone behind._

_There's no other way,_

_I pray to the gods let him stay._

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_Now I know why..._

_All of my memories keep you near, _

_In silent moments imagine you'd be here._

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_In silent whispers silent tears._

The blonde listened to the gothic Lolita dressed girl begin to sing softly to the song. Her voice wasn't really what one would call a singer's voice but it was true to the feeling of the music. It wasn't how well she was singing it that mattered, but how she sang it, with her heart. The song ended and she glanced over her dark eyes meeting his. She mouthed hello then turned away. The chocolate loving boy noticed Roger asleep in the corner seat and Seraph sat a few seats to his and Matt's right. Her eyes were open but Mello knew she wasn't awake. Her jaw was slightly more relaxed and her mouth parted a little. Her chest rose and collapsed with each soft silent breath. Roger was a different matter. His glasses were crooked and he was snoring. Mello cocked a smirk upon his preteenage lips. Carefully he slid from under Matt -making sure the redhead was placed carefully on the chair so as to not be disturbed- and crept over to Roger's side. Just as he was about to pick the old man's pocket Seraph scolded him.

"Mello don't you dare." The blonde cringed. He straightened up and turned to face the woman who blended so well with the starch walls. The only difference was she was a bit more comforting despite the fact she was like a grown up Near and didn't talk much. Mello questioned often in his mind why she didn't bother him as much as Near did, but in the end always narrowed it down that it must be the competition of Wammy's that made Mello hate the albino nine year old boy so much. "Snitching his pocket? Why?"

"I need money for the vending machine."

Seraph rolled her deep blue eyes and pulled her wallet from her back pocket. She handed her little blonde friend four dollars. "Do me a favor. Get me something sweet."

"Yeah. Okay." Mello gave a fleeting look to Matt. What if the redhead woke up before he got back and began to freak out?

"I'll watch him. Don't worry." The adult smiled. Mello nodded and scampered off. The hospital was still brightly lit, once you got out of the waiting room. The chocolate addict looked around but was having no luck finding a vending machine. So, he got in the way of someone.

"Excuse me can you tell me where a vending machine is?"

"I believe there's one down this hall take a left, and then a right, then another left and you'll find the elevator. Go up a floor and turn the first corner and there should be one there."

"Thanks." The nurse rolled her eyes and walked off muttering about how her job didn't pay enough for the long late hours she worked. Following her instructions Mello soon found the machine. Inserting a dollar Mello smirked punching in the combination D4. A Hershey bar dropped down and his change clattered against the metal. '_Hmm... something sweet... What would Seraph like?'_

And the answer soon jumped out at him, Skittles.

Mello laughed at the thought. Seraph with all her white -minus the black vest- and rainbow colored, original flavored Skittles. What a funny combination. Inserting more money he pressed B7. The corkscrew twisted and the bag fell, more change clanged down. Mello grabbed the change and the candy and grinned when he saw a soda machine. He glanced around as if he was doing something naughty and didn't want to be caught. The preteen crept over to the machine his eyes aglow. Mello was not allowed to have soda. Why? It's quite simple. Mello plus soda equals child who can not sit still for his life, because of this Mello finds the need to cause trouble. Basically it throws things around him into chaos and destruction. Because of the many things he'd done at Wammy's while he'd been allowed to have soda Roger had quickly decided to keep it out of Mello's hands and had banned the child from the sugary substance. But now, Roger was asleep and didn't have to know.

The blonde grinned. It had been four months since he'd last been able to sneak a soda. He just couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. He scanned the choices but went straight for his favorite. He pressed the button feeling very smug and very happy. He could almost taste the carbonated fizz on his tongue. He snatched the bottle of Coca-Cola from the machine. Just as he was about to head back to the waiting room he stopped. '_Matt might be up... and he may be thirsty..._' The blonde inserted the last of the money -despite there being about a dime, nickel, and quarter left in change in his pocket- and punched the button for Mountain Dew. The machine gurgled then spit out the soda. Mello grabbed it his arms now quite full of sugary goodness.

But how did he get back to the waiting room?

Mello cussed. This was not what he needed at the moment. The blonde groaned and began walking down the halls. '_God... What a f-ing nightmare. Whoever built this crazy place this way should be shot.'_ It probably didn't help Mello didn't feel like asking for directions again, so he was getting himself more lost by the moment. Finally a doctor pulled him over.

"Son where are you going?"

"I'm looking for the waiting room." Mello growled moodily.

"Ha! You're definitely in the wrong part of the hospital. Let me get Joannie to help you out. I have to get back to my new patient Nathan."

"Wait." Mello stopped the doctor. "Is your patient Nathan Jeevas?"

"Yes... he is... Are you..."

"Yes. I'm waiting for him. My friend... his brother is really worried. Do you have anything I could tell him?"

"...That's classified."

"Screw classification. His little brother Mail is worried sick and you can't give me something, anything at all to make him feel better?!" Mello wove a brilliant lie that entangled the doctor in a web of guilt.

"Ah... alright... Just this one now son... Your friend's brother Nathan should pull through. He'll have some memory problems though."

"Memory... problems?"

"Yes, well, you see he was hit mighty hard on the head."

'_Yes... yes... tell me something I don't know you loon.'_

"And you see, it's given him some memory dysfunctions. He'll remember who you are, but he won't."

"Basically he'll know he knows us but he won't know why?" Mello's eyes narrowed at the doctor.

"Precisely son, but don't you worry. It'll be short term and his memory should come back between about... I say two weeks to a month. But tell your friend he's healing mighty fine and we're fixin him up right. Now you stay here while I get Joannie to help you get back to the waiting room."

'_Two weeks to a month is short term? Fucking doctor... If Stripes doesn't pull through I'll make sure you personally go through eight different levels of hell...'_ A bright looking woman with bouncy blonde hair and rich blue eyes walked up to him. "Doctor sent me over here... You were looking for the waiting room?"

"Uh... yeah." Mello muttered his eyes staring at the floor from the corner of his sockets.

"Alright then. Come this way." Mello kept in step behind the nurse, Joannie, many thoughts rushing through his head. Should he tell Matt about Stripes's memory problem or should he pretend he'd never met the doctor? The blonde cussed in his mind. This was all too damn stressful for an eleven year old.

'_What a fucking nightmare._'

**Disclaimers! Tsuki, Erin, and Bazzle once again belong to the my friend xxdemonchild though we co-own Bazzle-kins Haha. The song on Erin's headphones is **_**Memories **_**by Within Temptation. It's a good song in my opinion. You should check it out. Heh... I find it on Naruto music videos on Youtube all the time! But you can just find the original music video there too.**

**Mello's past is sad no? Hehe... This story involves a lot of math... trying to figure out when all this stuff happened, how old everyone was in relation. Phew! '**


	16. Confessions

Graffiti chapter 16: Confessions by blackdragonflower

--

When Mello returned Matt was rubbing his eye a sad expression on his face. Mello hurried over and waved the twenty ounce bottle

of mountain dew in Matt's face. "Here. I got you some. Figured you'd want something sweet."

"... Thanks." Matt took the soda but made no motion he was going to open it. The boy just stared down into his lap. Mello sighed.

"Hey Seraph I got your stuff too... There was no change."

"... Liar." Seraph challenged calmly plucking the bag of skittles and the bottle of pop from Mello's arms.

"HEY!"

"Sh, or you'll wake someone."

"..." Mello eyes narrowed. "Give me back my soda!"

"Give me the change that you owe me you troublemaker."

"..." The blonde glared death but decided keeping the change wasn't worth it. He pulled the few coins from his pocket and handed them over. The white haired female gave the boy his drink rolling her eyes.

"Did you learn anything while you were off wandering?"

"Yeah..." Mello grumbled. "It's about Stripes."

Matt stared at Mello his hands shaking. "What?"

"I don't think I should tell you..."

The redhead grabbed Mello's collar with one hand. "Tell me what the hell you know Mello. Don't go bullshitting me right now!"

"... Let me go Matt."

The gamer slowly let Mello go his body trembling in fear of what was to come. "What do you know Mello?"

"Stripes won't remember you..."

"What?"

"I ran into Stripes's doctor and managed to get some information out of him." At those words Seraph eyed Mello. The blonde continued on ignoring her gaze. "The doctor said something like he won't remember you but he will? Ya know... that kind of crazy bullshit. Otherwise he said his condition is stabilizing and he should pull through." Matt jumped from his chair his soda flying into the wall nearby. He ran. Mello cussed and followed after the boy Seraph at a distance behind them. The redhead ducked into the men's bathroom where only Mello could follow. Seraph cussed under her breath and slowed to a stop.

"Shit..." She bit her lip. She couldn't just lounge around the men's bathroom, that'd be weird, strange, and would draw too much attention to herself. Snaking around the corner Seraph took a seat towards the edge of the waiting room where she could peer down the hall to keep an eye on the bathroom. She wasn't going to let anything get out of her sight if she could help it.

Matt slammed a bathroom stall shut and locked it. He sat on the toilet and wiped the snot, which was beginning to run down his face with some of the toilet paper. "Stupid Mello... telling me that..."

"Hey I heard that you twit!" The redhead gasped seeing his blonde friend climbing over the top of the stalls. Mello grunted from the effort and bit his lip in frustration. "Dammit... I'm stuck." Matt blinked. He either had the option of leaving him there -which was actually looking quite good-, or he could help his friend out of trouble, either way he could win. "Matt... if you're going to leave me here at least grab my coke and hand it to me..." The gamer was surprised Mello had read that far into his thoughts.

"Who says I'm leaving you stupid..." Matt reached up and grabbed a hold of Mello's leg and yanked. Mello yelped in pain when his back scraped against the rough ceiling. He was clinging onto the top of the stall as if for life.

"Unstuck yet?"

"No."

"Okay." The redhead pulled harder and Mello popped free. He fell, his fingernails clawing at the wall to no avail. Mello banged his knee against the metal edge of the toilet paper dispenser. The blonde growled, gritting his teeth.

"Ow... Fuck... Ow..."

"... Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Mello snapped. Noticing Matt's involuntary wince Mello sighed and apologized, "Sorry..."

"I-It's fine... Why the hell did you come after me?"

"Can't a guy be concerned about his best friend?" Mello asked with a slight pink tinge to his face.

"Best... friend?" Matt's mouth fell slightly agape.

"Yeah... Don't make me have to repeat myself. You're my best friend okay... So what I don't have any friends, I don't need anyone besides you. Can we get out of this stall? It's kinda awkward us being in the same stall..." Matt fumbled for the lock and just as he was about to walk out Mello grabbed his wrist. "C'mon... We need to talk." He led the redhead to the floor underneath the automatic hand dryers. "Sit and no running off."

"... Okay Mello..."

"Why'd you just up and run off all the sudden when I told you about Stripes?"

Matt bit his lip and cradled his knees close to his chest. "I couldn't stand it... the thought of him not remembering me. After all... Stripes saved my life..."

"What?!"

"When I was about four my house caught on fire, my parents died, but I survived because some stranger in a striped shirt came to rescue me last minute." The flashback was chilling, full of choking black plumes of smoke and crackling embers that cackled in delight of their destruction. "I don't know for sure if it was Stripes or not... but... over the years getting to know him... I get convinced more and more of it, that he was the one who pulled me from the flames. If Stripes can't remember me... how am I supposed to be able to look at his face and talk with him huh?"

"Matt...Ya know you didn't let me finish telling you what happened..." Mello pouted moodily. "The funky doctor also told me despite the fact Stripes won't remember us... eventually it's suppose to wear off."

Matt looked at Mello with big glossy eyes, "You really... mean it Mello?"

"Uh... let me think... yeah." The chocolate loving boy was surprised when the gamer threw his arms around his waist. Mello tensed as the redhead cried into his shoulder. The feelings that washed through Matt were many: fear, happiness, sadness, so many at once. He was a little surprised when he heard Mello ask in a pained voice -he was obviously not liking this closeness as to him it affected his manliness or something to that thinking-, "Matt... why are you bawling like a girl... and hugging me?"

Underlying the pained tone was the soft growl of, "let go of me." Matt removed his arms from around Mello's waist and scooted away a foot or so. "Sorry..." He wiped a tear with his sleeve. "Just... everything weird has been happening lately... I don't know what to do anymore..."

"Matt... if we get through all this shit I'm buying you a new videogame!"

With that Matt's eyes sparkled and became huge glittering orbs. "Really? You'd really do that for me Mello?"

"... Duh... if not why would I bother even mentioning it?"

"Mello..."

"Yeah...?"

"We can go back now... and... your coke is still sitting on the counter..."

"Holy fuck it is! How'd I forget that!" Mello scrambled towards the bottle and snatched it up. "Which reminds me..." The blonde flicked Matt upside the head. "That's for throwing a perfectly good bottle of mountain dew." Matt rubbed the spot a slight grin on his face.

"Wow Mello... you're weird... Guess that's why I like hanging out with you so much." The redhead laughed.

"Huh what?" Mello had been too busy untwisting the top of the bottle to pay attention.

"Nevermind... let's go... Thanks man."

"Sure no problem... Only question is..." Mello bit the inside of his lip and thrust the bottle of coke towards Matt, "Can you get this open?"


	17. Farewell

Graffiti chapter seventeen: Farewell by blackdragonflower

Warning: suicide

--

Seraph yawned and answered her vibrating cell phone her voice low, "Yeah?"

_"I'm almost to the hospital so you can rest... How are things so far? The boys?"_

"Mello found out Stripes is going to have a personal memory lapse for awhile... but he should be pulling through thankfully. Matt freaked and ran into the bathroom and that's where they are at right now."

_"I see...So nothing odd or anything?"_

"No... wait..." Seraph stood. Someone in a high collared raincoat looked around, as if strangely paranoid, checking the place out. From his jacket pocket Seraph spotted something that glittered. "Dante get here now." She flipped the phone shut and hurried down the hall towards the men's bathroom. She just hoped she wasn't too late in the few seconds...

Matt and Mello stared at the figure before them hearts beating sporadically in fear. The raincoat was opened, so they could see the face, and the evil grey eyes that bored angrily into them. "About time you two... I was waiting for the moment when you'd both be alone." Moska smirked a hellish bend on his mouth. His blade was waiting to be used, calling for the blood of the two boys. Within a heartbeat the adult pounced towards the blonde child. "I'll kill you off first and make the other watch. Because in the end, it's all his fault."

Matt's eyes widened. He should have known when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise when they'd been outside calling Dante. He had a feeling they were being watched. That was the perfect opportunity for Moska to sneak into the hospital without their knowledge. The gamer's eyes darted to the coke bottle in his hand. Dragging up courage from some unseen part of himself, the redhead threw it as hard as he could. The adult managed to dodge the bottle, but it caused him to hesitate enough so the boys could scamper away from him and into the hall where they ran into Seraph. "Boys go someplace safe."

"But what about you Seraph!?" Matt questioned.

"Don't question me just go!" Mello frowned and grabbed Matt's wrist.

"Seraph don't die. That's an order." And with that Mello dragged his friend to a "safe" place where they could still see what was going on.

"Yes sir." '_Just like his father...'_ Moska hell-bent emerged from the bathroom and spotted where his victims had run off. Unfortunate for him he found an odd woman standing in his way.

"You're not getting past me."

"Mm... I really don't want to have to kill another person if it's not necessary. Please get out of my way I only want the two little brats over there." Seraph shook her head her body in a defensive stance.

"Give up."

"Never. Those devils are in my way. They've ruined everything!" Moska feinted left and attacked from the right his eyes gleaming with bloodlust. Seraph managed to sidestep fast enough to doge the blade but it came close to hitting its mark. "Mm... Maybe I shall like this little sport..." Hospital staff was standing on the sidelines and scurrying off to safety. From the waiting room Erin grinned enjoying the show. Bazzle bit the inside of his lip and tried ushering her away. Roger was freaking out trying to locate the two boys who were in his care. Matt fumbled for Mello's hand and held it tightly. The blonde wasn't paying attention as his azure eyes were locked on the conflict happening before his eyes and his lips moved rapidly in silent prayers. Statistically Moska had the advantage. He was armed with a knife, and he was stronger than that of the woman he was fighting. However there was something neither he nor the two boys knew. Seraph was trained in self-defense, and she was a cop. But despite that fact she didn't have her handcuffs and she was off duty. Throwing around her title wasn't her style anyway.

The fight was a wild chaotic type of dance in which only one could emerge the victor. In the end Seraph had all the more to loose if she lost. Not only was there her life on the line but that of Mello and Matt. Finally a nurse managed to snap from shock and ran to a phone and called the police. Seraph managed to land a kick to Moska's gut, one that sent him stumbling back gasping for breath.

She stayed light on her feet constantly shifting her weight. Moska's eyes flickered and met with pure emerald ones. Growling, infuriated he ran towards Matt. He was at least going to kill that boy, the one who was the traitor, the one with the large sorrow-filled eyes. Seraph grabbed Moska's wrist and was trying to twist his arm behind his back but the frenzied blonde man spun his weight around and the knife dug painfully into the flesh at her cheek dragging a deep cut in its wild arc. The albino looking woman whimpered a moment then growled like a kicked abused dog. Not letting her grip go she kicked Moska's legs out from under him. He fell to the floor the knife flying from his grip as she'd hoped. It clattered across the floor, spinning in circles before coming to a stop the blade glinting underneath the lights.

Grey eyes turned stormy in color. "You bitch!" Despite the pain in his arm from the awkward position it was twisted in, Moska maneuvered his body so he could grab Seraph by the ankle. His fingernails dug harshly into her skin and he knocked her to the floor. Quickly he straddled her hips and started to beat her senseless. Knife or no he still knew how to cause some damage. She deflected as many blows as she could, but she could only do so much. "You filthy whore... Getting in my way of killing those worthless kids!"

"Hey you... don't talk like that about my wife!" Dante came from nowhere and landed a violent -but totally necessary- punch to the side of Moska's face. Dante wrapped his arm around Moska's neck and began to choke the leader of Rulebreakers. Matt and Mello had to admit they were scared enough to pee their pants, but they were shocked because they hadn't known about Dante and Seraph, together, as in a couple, married. The concept was very foreign. It was surprising that one of them, especially Mello since he'd known them awhile, hadn't noticed the clues. Moska struggled and clawed at the arm around his neck.

'_So this is the end... This was a complete failure. Capture is imminent and is not an option. It's time then...'_ Moska slowly managed to reach into his pocket and pulled out a small container. Before anyone could stop him he threw the vile tasting liquid down his throat. His eyes widened, pupils dilated, and his body convulsed a few seconds then his body retired to an unmoving mass. Dante placed the body carefully on the floor and listened for breaths but found none. He checked for a pulse, but again there was nothing.

"He... He's dead."

"Oh my god..." Mello whispered. "He committed suicide..."

Matt couldn't say a word. His eyes were locked on the corpse. That person had done horrible things and had rightfully deserved to die, but suicide? Matt found the thought revolting. He was just glad Stripes had stopped him from making the same fatal mistake. Slowly, the redhead got up and walked to the knife on the floor. He picked it up musing, '_How many people did this knife hurt? How many did it kill?'_ This was the same knife that had injured Mello leaving him with stitches in his leg and behind his ear. This was the same knife that played friskily with his flesh the night he'd been raped. This was a monster's knife. Matt snapped the blade back into the holder. Roger rushed to Matt's side and grabbed him by the wrist.

"I told you boys not to run off now didn't I?" Matt bit his lip his eyes watering. He sniffled then began to cry into Roger's shirt.

"I-It's over..." The boy hiccupped. "H-he's f-finally g-g-gone..." Roger tilted his head to one side not sure how to really handle this situation. After all, he disliked kids very much, and yet there was a child clinging to him crying. Hesitantly Roger put a hand on Matt's head and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Stop crying now Matt... There's no need for that... It's alright..."

Mello strolled over to the dead body and examined it hatred burning inside of him, along with an overwhelming sense of relief. _'I hope you experience much pain for what you've done. You've wrecked my life and fucked it up on numerous occasions. Have fun burning.'_

Dante pulled a handkerchief from his trench pocket and pressed it against Seraph's bleeding cheek. The woman sat cross-legged on the floor obviously not happy at being taken care of. The police arrived on the scene and there was much to sift through. A couple nursing wounds, a boy crying but not in sadness but relief, and another boy staring, just staring into cold dead eyes which though open could see nothing.

--

**That's a wrap for chapter seventeen. Was the fight scene okay? I'm a real amateur I feel when it comes to stuff like that... Yup, that's what happens Moska commits suicide. Farewell Moska! I'm pretty sure no one will miss you... In a way I'm satisfied but not with this chapter. I don't know. The next chapter everyone will get to see huggable Stripes again! Since some of you have mentioned how much you liked him! **

**I'd like to make it clear I don't remember if I did or not mention this I do not support suicide in any way. **

**Little extra disclaimer Erin belongs to xxdemonchild and we co-own Bazzle-kun. **

**I'd like to know how this chapter went so if you could drop me a line I'd love to hear what you have to say!**

**bdf**

**ps: Isn't Mattie just the sweetest little thing? :)**


	18. Memory

chapter eighteen: Memory by blackdragonflower

Quick reminder: This is time skipped. Though Stripes is almost healed he still is not completely better! If you ever get confused I'll be happy to answer your questions.

--

Matt and Mello looked at the apartment door anxiously. Samantha, the worker from Wammy's House with the glasses, had her hands on the boys' shoulders. "You're lucky you get to visit your friend boys. Make sure you behave."

"Yes ma'am..."

"Go ahead Matt... knock, I dare you." The redhead nodded and raised his fist to the door. After a few raps they waited for what seemed like forever fidgety and nervous. They hadn't seen Stripes in weeks, they'd only heard about his condition through calls from various members of Angel's Lies. They were lucky Roger even let them come today. He'd made them spill details about their past gang lives, ones that were none of his business to know. Roger was clever, but he had to be somewhat to run an orphanage full of genius children.

From inside the apartment the boys heard the words, "Coming!" The door opened and Kara stood there smiling. "Hey guys. Hi, you must be Samantha... I talked with Roger over the phone... I can take them. I won't allow them to misbehave one bit especially this one." The woman chuckled as she ruffled Mello's soft blonde hair. Matt giggled quietly under his breath as his counterpart pouted like little boys who don't get their way will.

"Alright then... I'll be back to pick them up at three. Behave Mello... no trouble from you or no coming back to visit."

'_How come I'm the only one getting scolded like a two year old... That's not fair bloody woman...'_ The blonde scowled.

"Kara who's there?"

"Your friends Matt and Mello came to visit Stripes! Come on in boys." The blonde and redhead scampered in curious, if not also anxious. The black and green haired young man fiddled with a piercing in his ear as he walked towards the front door from the living room and leaned against the kitchen counters.

With a cheerful wave he said, "Yo. What's up guys?"

"I'm so glad to see you're okay! I'm glad Moska didn't kill you." Stripes looked confused a moment then smiled and playfully ruffled Matt's hair.

"Heh, thanks. Hey Mello."

"Hey. How you holding up? You look tired."

Stripes nervously scratched the back of his head. "I'll admit it I'm tired... I had to take a few painkillers for my side. Hurts like the dickens... I wish I could remember how I got all these nasty wounds..." The preteen boys looked at one another slightly confused. Stripes didn't notice, stretched and sighed. "My arm gets the itchy cast off tomorrow... It'll be nice to have that gone. Kara... do you know where I stashed my lollipops? I'm craving one bad..."

"Stripes... why don't you go into the living room and relax... I'll get you one. Cherry or orange?"

"Mmm... cherry. Do I have to go sit Kara? I've been sitting all day... I'm going to die of insanity!" At the word "die" Matt bit his lower lip.

Mello rolled his icy blue eyes, "So where's the living room? Show us the way!"

"Mm? Oh this way." Stripes pointed with his good hand. "I was playing my Nintendo 64... at least... the best I could..."

Hearing videogames Matt's eyes sparkled. "Really? What game?"

"... Pokemon stadium two... It doesn't take too much double hand movement so it's doable. I'm on... let's see... oh yeah where Team Rocket decides to drop in before you can get to the next gym leader."

"How have you been doing with that?" Matt questioned as they strolled into the cozy living room.

"Not too well... they've beat me about fifty times now..."

The two stripe clad males kept conversing about the finer points of gaming and Pokemon leaving Mello completely confused. He watched the two starts a battle trying to figure out the whole point of everything he was observing. Kara sat beside him clucking her tongue. Under her breath she whispered,

"You don't get any of it either? Well that's okay I've been watching him play that for a while now and I still have no idea what's going on... Matt seems to know full well though."

"Yeah well Matt's a gaming dork."

"I heard that Mells!" Matt whined from where he was curled up on the floor.

"Kara you look lovely today did I say that?"

"I believe you mentioned it..." The woman laughed, "You've been so outgoing today... here's that tootsie pop you wanted." Stripes grinned and took the candy she offered and stuck it in his mouth.

"Thanks."

"Oh by the way... I took the liberty of buying this before you came over..." Kara handed Mello a chocolate bar. The blonde's bright blue eyes grew large and he smiled.

"You are an angel!" Mello tore open the wrapper and took a big bite.

"By the way your grandmother says hello."

Mello froze, and was hardly able to swallow the chunk of chocolate in his mouth. "Wha?"

"Your grandmother says hi."

"When did you?"

"I work at Crystal's bakery silly. I thought you knew that." Kara rolled her eyes and rapped her knuckles gently against the boy's scalp. "Knock knock is Mello's brains there?"

"Kara quit it..."

"How is Crystal?" Matt questioned as his Arcanine took down Stripes's Butterfree.

"Darn... Good shot kid."

"She's doing fine. She questions me about how you two are since I accidentally slipped that I'd met you both and your conditions..."

"She doesn't know about?" The redhead bit his lip anxiously. He'd be upset if Crystal knew about what happened with Moska, the gangs, he didn't want to expose her to that kind of lifestyle any more than was necessary.

"Heavens no! I fibbed and told her you both were doing fine but you'd been a little mischievous. During that time you Matt had taken a tumble down some stairs from trying to sled down a staircase and you Mello got some nasty wounds from fighting with another boy because you didn't agree on his tactics when you were playing war."

"My grandma bought that?"

"Seriously?"

"What are people talking about?"

"Yup she bought it." Kara hugged Mello close, who grumbled the whole time about it. "I was telling Mello about his grandmother Stripes, Crystal? You know we bought some cookies from her shop earlier today?"

"Oh yes... She was very pretty and nice..."

"Cookies?" Matt's head cocked to the side. "You bought cookies from Crystal?"

"Yeah." Kara chuckled. "I got an employee discount. Would you like some?"

The gamer flushed a little and became cutely shy. "If you don't mind."

"It's no problem. Oh... I knew there was something..." Kara planted a kiss to Mello's forehead.

"ACK! Woman germs!" Mello scrubbed his forehead with the back of his sleeve vigorously. The rest of them laughed and giggled. "Shut up it's not funny! I, Mello should never be kissed without permission!"

"Your grandmother told me to do that the next time I saw you and tell you that she loves you and you're always welcome to come visit."

"Yeah... alright, fine." Mello growled his face an embarrassed shade of pink. "Just don't do that again!"

"Yes commander... I swear you get more handsome like your father every day... but your mother's attitude..." Deciding to embarrass Mello more Kara pinched his cheek affectionately. Having enough of this Mello scrambled off the couch and used Matt as a human shield. He glared at Kara. She just rolled her eyes and went to grab the cookies she'd purchased earlier.

Matt smiled faintly his mind wandering off to his parents.

**"Mail!"**

**A little boy waited eagerly for his father to walk past. When the timing was right he pounced out, tackling his father Carth into a tight hug. "Daddy!"**

**He grinned at his father's rich laugh. "You silly boy where'd you run off to? We have a surprise for you!" The little boy gasped eyes growing wide.**

**"What is it!? Tell me!"**

**"Nope, otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise. No come along Mail." Carth held his son onto his shoulders and they paraded down into their modern styled kitchen. On the island was a yummy cake with a flickering number of three candles. Beside that was a tub of strawberry ice cream. Streamers were hung around the kitchen and helium filled balloons.**

**Both his mother Annalise and his father Carth chimed together. "Happy birthday Mail!"**

"Matt? Yo Matt?!"

"Matt are you okay?"

"Huh?" The redhead blinked out of his memory and back to the present time.

"You spaced..."

"Are you okay?" Stripes asked as he set his Nintendo 64 controller on the table.

And to answer that Matt smiled, "Yeah. I was remembering my birthday... back with my parents."

"..."

"Cookies anyone?"

"Me please!" Matt raised his hand eagerly. He munched happily on the chocolate chip and peanut butter cookie placed in his hand. He crawled up on the loveseat beside Stripes and rested his head against the young adult's shoulder. Stripes smiled and bit down on his lollipop. It shattered easily and he reached the tootsie roll center. Kara let Mello have his space and crossed one leg over the other as she nibbled on the edge of a cookie. Mello was licking his chocolate snack. Stripes grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels for something to watch. It wasn't long before Matt and Mello were asleep. Mello on the floor, curled up in a ball like a cat and Matt resting against Stripes's right arm. The redhead's body slumped forward and he slid so his head came to rest on the outside of Stripes's thigh. Kara smiled and got up when she heard the sound of someone knocking at the door. Stripes ruffled Matt's hair with his good hand (the left one) a faint distant look in his emerald eyes.

_'One day I hope I can remember everything about you Matt, Mello. One of these days I'll be able to remember everything about Angel's Lies, Rulebreakers, everything... but as of now... thanks for being so patient with me. It's so nice having you around to hang out with while I wait for my memory to catch up with me. Just try not to worry about me too much...'_

--

**Disclaimer time: I don't own Nintendo 64 nor Pokemon Stadium 2 btw I play this game it is so much fun! Yay for the old school. I also don't own Pokemon. And dude, Stripes is totally manly enough to use a Butterfree. Take that!**

**giggling Yup, this is a pretty fluffy compared to some of the other ones. It was about time I had one of those though right? Yes, I named Matt's parents Annalise and Carth Jeevas. They have very short appearances, but at least it was a happy memory! Heh... Kara's so mean teasing Mello and making him all embarrassed and cute-like. One more chapter to go everybody! I'll see you in chapter nineteen: **_**View**_**. As always I love your reviews!**

**bdf**


	19. View

Graffiti chapter 19: View by blackdragonflower

--

Mello sat squeezed between two branches of a tall tree his back against the trunk. He lazily swung his legs back and forth and watched puffy white clouds drift along the currents of the wind. A gentle breeze kicked up and blew the hair around his face. The leaves ruffled and one floated down into Matt's crimson hair. The redhead paid no attention and continued playing his gameboy, his fingers flying across the many buttons. It was a different matter when Mello's shoe slipped off and hit him in the head however.

"Oi! Hey that hurt!" Matt whined rubbing the forming bump. He noticed Mello was staring off into space and became curious. Leaving the shoe where it resided Matt scrambled his way up the trunk and to a branch slightly below his companion and friend. "Mello?"

"..."

"... ... MELLO!" Matt yelled. The blonde jumped and nearly fell from his dominating perch. He clutched to the trunk and sent a glare Matt's way.

"What the hell do you want Matt?!"

"You okay? You seem out of it... more than usual."

Mello threw icy daggers at Matt with his eyes. "Oh do I now?"

The gamer sweatdropped and retrieved his gameboy from his pocket. "Yeah... What ya thinkn' about?"

"It's what are you thinking about."

"What?"

"Forget it."

"Okay... well?"

"Everything's gotten so quiet lately..."

"I like it..."

"It's boring."

"Maybe so but I don't have to worry about Moska anymore or getting hurt beside you nailing me in the head with a fist or a soccer ball or something."

"But... at least in the gangs we had freedom..."

"..." The game beeped. "Freedom comes with a heavy price."

"You sound like old people."

"... Your point?"

"I hate old people."

"What about L?"

"Fool he's not old! And even if he was he's a cool person worthy of respect!" Mello growled as he broke off a stick and threw it at Matt. The redhead was grateful it just barely missed.

Matt smiled. "I saw Ari and Spike yesterday... they seemed... I don't know... at peace for once. Usually they're smoking pretty heavily but... they just weren't and Ari's sister was hanging out with them too. She never came by Rulebreakers... I think the gang's been disbanded for the most part."

"Probably has... They were just a bunch of kids looking for something to do, someone to follow."

"Some people need someone to follow... Hey Mells... What do you think about building a tree house?"

"... A tree house? Honestly Matt where'd you get that idea?"

"I hear about them from time to time... they sound like fun. Why don't we build one!? We could make it into our hideout from Roger."

Mello smirked. "I think I'm beginning to like this idea..."

"We could stock it with chocolate and soda!"

"God Matt shut up! You won me over already alright?!" Matt laughed and decided to tease his pal.

"Geesh Mells, I swear your temper gets worse every day!"

"..." The blonde's cheeks turned an angry red. "Shut up Matt!"

"It's only a matter of time now before you start cussing at me... Maybe I should go hang with Near..."

The blonde gasped. "Don't you dare! You fucking piece of shit... I will _**disown**_ you if you go hang out with him, you hear me?! I. Will. _**DISOWN YOU!!**_"

"Mello you can't disown me... I'm not apart of your family."

"Yes you are and don't you tell me otherwise." The chocolate loving boy huffed.

"...Okay." Matt sounded skeptical but inside he was overjoyed to hear those words. Mello considered him family.

"Now don't get like a girl and get all teary about that. It means nothing you hear me nothing!"

"Ahem." Both boys were interrupted by a softer voice that cut through their playful arguing. Both looked down to find a pale young man with greasy -if not messy- onyx hair and a thin frame clothed in a white long sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans.

"...?"

"L!"

"Hello boys. Roger requested I come fetch you for dinner since he and Mr. Wammy are talking." Mello got out of the tree at a record pace and put himself on his best behavior.

"What are you doing here L?"

"That's top secret Mello-kun."

"Of course it is..." The blonde pouted upset he'd not been given the answer he was hoping for. Matt took a little while longer to shimmy down the trunk without falling and causing harm to himself.

"I've heard interesting things about you two..." L trotted slowly off his posture hunched.

Matt stared at L slightly weirded out his head cocked to one side. This was his first "real" time meeting L. He had to admit, this person, this man wasn't what he'd expected. Mello hissed as he grabbed Matt's arm, "Show some respect Matt. This is the greatest detective in the world. He's not a weirdo so stop staring at him like that."

"... Sorry..."

Mello's snarl turned into an honest smile. "C'mon, dinner's waiting. Can't miss it." He paused a moment. "Ya know what... don't worry about the staring _this time_... I did that too when I first met L. You'll learn to like him."

"Are you two coming Matt and Mello?"

"Yeah we're coming L!" Mello gently gave a tug on Matt's striped sleeve and ran off. The redhead soon decided to follow without much thought.

"What kind of trouble did you get into this time Mello-kun?" L questioned thumb to his lip and a knowing smile twisted on his face. He knew there was a story to come.

"It's long L! Are you sure _you_ have the time."

"I always have the time... Are you implying something?"

"No... I will need Matt's help to tell the story though!"

The redhead gulped as the penetrating dark eyes turned to him. "Really? Will you assist Mello-kun Matt-kun? I'd be very interested to hear what you've both been up to that's had Roger bothering Mr. Wammy so much." Matt found a smile on his lips as L pulled a sugar cube from his pocket and popped it into his mouth.

He laughed. "Sure I'll help."

"Then I shall meet you after dinner in my room. Save some room for dessert." The greasy haired teen waved slightly and turned down a different path than that of the boys.

"So that was L huh?"

"Yeah he's the greatest detective in the world bet I'll beat him one day."

Matt grinned and playfully punched Mello's arm. "Sure you will. As for now let's go eat... I'd hate to see the view of the bottom of an empty lunch container."

"Race you there!"

"You're on!"

Graffiti lines the streets and hearts of many. Graffiti is a nuisance, an art, a blessing, and a thorn in your side. Graffiti is what graffiti is, raw unrestrained emotion painted on the wall for the world to see, just like a story with many interpretations.

* * *

**That is it. This is the last comment you'll be reading from me besides the ending big disclaimer thing for the story **_**Graffiti**_**. It was so long ago that I started this and now it's just... **_**over**_**. I think all in all, this story had a good life and I hope people continue to enjoy it and share it with their friends. XD**

**There is no sequel to this story as it stops about where everything starts happening in the manga take away a few years. Basically, it's written in the hopes it could possibly be canon without being canon. Does that make sense?**

**I'd like to thank everyone who read this and especially those who left me all the encouraging comments! You guys are why I write! I love hearing your inputs. For all the Stripes fans ;P You guys are the bomb. I never knew he'd become this popular. giggle Since this is the last chapter if you have anything big to say you better say it now! lol. Well, catch ya later!**

**Love, bdf**


	20. Ending Disclaimers

Graffiti by blackdragonflower

This story is rated M for mature due to: violence, rape, swearing, attempts at suicide, and suicide

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

These characters belong to me In order of appearance, even if appeared in name only

Josh, Crystal, Maria, Michael, Stripes, Ari, Moska, Christian, Dante, Seraph, briefly mentioned Spike, Kara, Carth, Annalise, and all the other misc. people I gave names.

Erin belongs to xxdemonchild and Bazzle and Tsuki is co-owned by the both of us.


End file.
